The Real Me
by ladyBlue Wolf
Summary: Harry Potter is not the person he seems to be, if you're stupid enough to fall for the front he puts up when he's around people you don't deserve to know the real him. Goth!Harry. I wrote it cuz their arn't enough Gothfics.Ch20 is up!
1. first chappie

Hello everybody! If you read my other stories you're probably pissed at me for starting another story, but what can I say? I dint think that there are enough gothfics out there and it pissed me off! So, here you go. Not sure where I'm going with this… Enjoy!

"Damn it!" Harry yelled as he punched the punching bag in front of him in the room of requirements. "Fucking idiots!" Punch. Punch. "Maybe I'll just leave 'em to die!" Punch. Punch. "Then we'll see what they think about 'Poor'" Punch. " 'delusional'" Punch. " 'Potter!'" WHAM! "Crap!" he screamed as he looked down at the bag he had just kicked from its bearings.

Panting Harry took off his shirt and went over to a weight bench. He often came here whenever the Daily Prophet published something about him or if he was just generally pissed. He liked to pretend that it didn't affect him, people talking, public opinion and such, but it did. In a big way. On the outside he would shrug it off whenever Hermione was done reading the latest drag about him from the Prophet and pretend he didn't care, but on the inside he was infuriated. It would often distract him for the rest of the day.

Harry had started coming here during the Tri-wizard tournament, when the gossip was getting worse. It helped, but often caused suspicion because nobody knew where he was, and made sure of that.

Half an hour after he had broken the punching bag Harry grabbed his shirt from the floor where he had dropped it and walked over to the small bathroom in the back.

As Harry washed the nights sweat from his skin he thought. This was his cool down period before he went back out to face 'them'. Before he had to be the happy-go-lucky savior of the world… or the attention seeking unstable teen depending on how you looked at it. He had only skipped this process once and it resulted in him yelling at anything that moved. Needless to say, he hadn't again.

After getting dressed he slipped on his invisibility cloak and snuck up to the Gryffindor tower where, after expertly sneaking past his friends, he fell into a strained sleep as he did anytime after a "dark night" as he had come to call them, filled with horrible images which he would only remember pieces of in the morning.

"Harry mate, where were you last night? Couldn't find you anywhere." Asked Ron the fallowing morning.

"I was in the dorm." Came the sleepy reply.

"Like hell you were, I checked and there was nobody in there except for Neville, Semus, and Dean."

"If you say so Ron."

"Harry, I'm starting to worry about you."

"That's my line Harry, if Ron's using it something's up." Said Hermione sitting down beside them.

"Funny." Said Harry flatly, "Seriously guys, I'm ok." '_I'll have to listen to that later.'_ Thought Harry immediately after saying that. The song to which he was referring to was on a CD that was currently sitting in a bag under his bed.

"Harry, what aren't you telling us?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing! Screw it, I'll see you guys in potions." Huffed Harry as he walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry, however, didn't head to the dungeons, but instead to his room and dug out the bag under his bed before running to the room of requirements.

Once there he emptied the bag and looked at the contents. Quickly he cast a spell that would get rid of any magic in the vicinity. Originally, the spell was for draining an enemy's power, but Harry had found that if you cast it on an area it would stop all magic from entering and/or being preformed. Then, out of the contents on the ground, he picked up a small portable CD player/radio and My Chemical Romance's "Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge". Plugging in the radio/CD player, he went to work on the punching bag.

Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say 

_I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot_

_From jumping out the second floor_

Harry slowly started to sing along under his breath as he punched and kicked.

"_I'm not ok_

_I'm not ok_

_I'm not ok_

_You wear me out"_

"_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems"_

_(I'm not ok)_

"_I've told you time and time again_

_You sing the words but don't know what it means_

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time_

_Take a good hard look"_

"_I'm not ok_

_I'm not ok_

_I'm not ok_

_You wear me out"_

"_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you'd read me like a book_

_But the pages are all torn and frayed"_

"_I'm ok_

_I'm ok_

_I'm ok, now"_

_(I'm ok, now)_

"_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm ok"_

_(trust me)_

By now Harry was screaming the lyrics and hitting the P. bag with tremendous force.

""_I'm not ok_

_I'm not ok_

_Well I'm not ok_

_I'm not-o-fucking kay_

_I'm not ok_

_I'm not ok"_

_(ok)_

Harry turned off the radio and sat down panting and sweating, unaware of the other person who had been watching him since the beginning of the song.

"Bravo." said the person as they mock clapped. Harry looked up and was greeted by none other then…

**_Mwahahaha, cliffie! Review and tell me what you think. Not every chapter will be a songfic, but in this case, it seemed to fit. If you liked it but don't have anything to say in a review click the blue-ish purple-ish button anyway and just type in "1234" that way I know that somebody read it, thank you._**

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	2. cant think of a good name

_**Holy crap! People really like this story! I got seven reviews within the first two days! I don't have that many total for any one of my already several chapter fics. (Hint hint :cough readmyotherfics coughcough:) and so, I've decided to update early! Enjoy…**_

_**P.S. it was brought to my attention by aerohead1980 that I did not say what year this is in… mostly cuz I hadn't thought about it, any who it's set in the 7th and last year.**_

_"Bravo." said the person as they mock clapped. Harry looked up and was greeted by none other then…_

"Malfoy." Spat Harry.** (Damn you Alexandria Jade Lily Potter, and get a shorter name!)**

"Don't be so defensive Potter, if it weren't for me the entire school would've known about your little workout session."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that _you_ forgot to cast a silencing charm before you started."

"Shit." Cursed Harry.

"You're welcome."

"Don't start with me Malfoy, you know crap."

"I know more then you think."

"Yeah? I call bullshit." Said Harry as he started to walk away.

"Your relatives abuse you more then you let on," as Draco spoke Harry froze in his tracks. " Dumbledor is starting to pressure you to do things you're not ready for, your _friends _have no clue that you feel the way you do or even that you come here, and you're always wearing a mask in public. Usually your mask is pretty good, lately you haven't been trying as hard… and nobody notices." He laughed before continuing, "Unless you count your enemy, that is."

"Sod off Malfoy."

"You read me wrong, this is an invitation. Here, Saturday, half before midnight. You won't regret coming, unless you're gothprep, then don't other turning up." Without waiting for a reply, he walked out of the room.

Harry looked after him for a while before grabbing his stuff and going up to his common room where he slept a dreamless sleep.

Short, I know but mystery solved! LOL I'll update before the end of the week. Please review, "1234" and yadda yadda yadda.

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	3. Let the bodies hit the floor

_**Hello all, wow I think this is the fastest I've posted three chappies, LOVE THE REVIEWS!**_

Harry's head wasn't in his schoolwork for he rest of the week. Several people asked him if he needed to go to the infirmary and he was even assigned extra homework in charms which he usually did best in.

Finally it was Saturday, but that didn't help things any, he was twitchy all day.

"Harry, you all right mate?"

"Stop asking me that Ron."

"Fine, I'll ask." Said Hermione.

"It's nothing you guys-WAH!" Yelped Harry.

"Really?" asked Hermione as she picked up the book she had just purposefully dropped on the floor.

"I hope you choke." Said Harry glumly to Ron who was laughing his arse off.

"Sorry mate, that was perfect."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"Harry, it's only eight 'O clock."

"Well you guys are tiring me out, besides, if I'm as skittish as you say some sleep would calm my nerves. Night."

"See you Harry."

"See you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, you showed." Said a mock surprised Draco.

"Yeah, yeah, how'd you see through my cloak?"

"You're getting too tall for, saw the bottom of your trainers. 'C mon the others are waiting,"

"Others?"

"You'll see." With that, he led him into the Room of Requirements.

Inside there were four people. Out of the group, Harry recognized only Blaise Zabini, a first year Hufflepuff named Allen Brown, and a sixth year Ravenclaw named McKenzie Payne.

"You know Blaise, Allen, and Kenzie. This is Davis Jones; he's a sixth year Slytherins. And of course you all know the famous Harry Potter."

"Sod off Malfoy."

"Which brings us to rules."

"Rules?"

"More like an unspoken code of conduct." Interjected Allen.

"So why are we speaking them?" asked Blaise.

"Shut up, all of you. Harry," Harry's eyebrow quirked at the use of his given name, "first rule: First names in here."

"Kay, I can do that."

"Second rule: nothing leaves the room. And third rule: Nobody can find out."

"Got it, so… what are we keeping people from finding out?" asked Harry.

"Our dirty little secrets." Said Davis with a grin.

"That American rock's rotting your brain."

"Shut it Draco, you like it too."

"Man you guys are scatter-brained."

"Arg! Back on subject, as much as I don't want to admit it, Davis is right. We all have secrets, secrets we work hard to conceal. This is where we get to be totally honest with who we are behind the secrets. You don't have to tell us what it is though."

"Hmm, sounds like a pity group."

"Harry, come here, I want a word with you." Said Kenzie who hadn't spoken once since he'd gotten there.

Harry complied and fallowed her to the back of the room.

"This isn't a pity group." She started with authority. "If you're going to label it call it a support group. But you shouldn't label it. This is up to you, you in or out?" with that she left not giving him time to answer.

He stayed in that spot for a while just watching the way they all interacted. They all seemed to be getting along well. He even saw Mal- no, Draco laugh. A genuine laugh not the cynical O-I-am-so-evil-and-you-so-stupid laugh. Who knew? Maybe this was the place, maybe he could belong. Shoot, if Draco could do it…

As he approached the group they all looked up at him with polite questioning expressions.

"Look, I'll give it a try… and I'm sorry about earlier." He said sheepishly.

"We get it, it's fine." said Draco.

"So… what do we do?" asked Harry.

"Usually it depends on the mood of the group, today we're just hanging out, listening to music and junk. Speaking of which, hit it Davis!" explained Allen.

With that, Davis lifted a remote over his shoulder and pushed a button. Immediately laud music filled the room.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for_

_Can't take much more_

When Harry lifted his eyebrow in puzzlement Draco filled him in.

"You're not the only one who knows how to banish magic, although your way does work much better."

"Hmm." Harry offered as he nodded his head.

_One- nothing's wrong with me_

_Two- nothing's wrong with me_

_Three- nothing's wrong with me_

_Four- nothing's wrong with me_

_One- something's got to give_

_Two- something's got to give_

_Three- something's got to give_

Harry found it was very easy to talk to them and even enjoyed himself. Everything seemed perfect and with the song pumping in the background, he slowly started to head bang without realizing it in the form of a very quick nod. He only noticed when Davis jumped up and suggested they stopped holding back. They readily complied.

_Now _

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Push me again_

_This is the end_

_Skin against skin blood and bone_

_You're all by your self yet you're all alone_

_You wanted in now you're hear_

_Driven by hate consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_**Another songchappie I know, but I love this song and after I looked up the lyrics, I couldn't help myself. For those of you who are musically challenged the song was 'bodies' by Drowning Pool. If you don't have anything to say in a review please click the button anyway and just type in '1234' (unless you happen to be a stubborn sharpie LOL) so that I know somebody read it.**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	4. Scabs

I feel so loved! I got soooo many reviews, which is why I continue to update this one sooner then my other fics, enjoy…

As Harry walked into the common room he couldn't help thinking '_Hermione is gonna shit herself.' _He had just finished his potions essay and it was only assigned that day. Well, it wasn't so much _he_ did it, but more Draco, he wasn't going to tell her that though. '_Wonder what she'd be more upset about, me not doing my homework or me hanging out with Draco.'_

"What are you chuckling about?" asked a sour Ron from the table where Hermione was presumably forcing him to do his Transfiguration homework.

"Nothing, what you doing?"

"Fig homework."

'_Knew it.'_

"Have you started Harry? How far are you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"What?" his two friends said in unison.

"Err-yeah…"

"What about Potions?"

"That too." It had been a month since he had started going to the meetings or whatever you wanted to call them, and he'd been getting his homework done on time ever since. That was only because everybody did the homework that they were good at then switched. He had to admit, it was a heck of a lot easier then trying his homework by himself and then begging 'Moine to fix it up.

Hermione was dumbstruck. **(I've always wanted to use that phrase.)** Was this really Harry? Harry, Harry? Harry Potter? Yep, there was the scar, and his hair was too messy to be an imposter.

_'I shouldn't be surprised though. He's been acting different lately.'_ It was true. He seamed calmer and he wouldn't get angry with them as much. He was always stealing away to somewhere, neither Ron nor herself knew where, and returning hours later. One time they confronted him; it was one of the few times lately that he'd lost his temper.

"Harry…"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Nothing."

"Uhh, kay." Said Harry wary of what she had wanted to ask. "I'm going to got put my crap back in my room."

'_That's another thing. When did he get suck a slack vocabulary?'_

"What d'you reckon he's up to?" asked Ron after Harry was out of sight.

"I don't know… Oh, look at us! We need to stop right now, were talking as if we're trying to figure out Snape's latest plan to kill us."

"Which I have a few more ideas on by the way." Added Ron.

"Not the time."

"Sorry."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Good idea, I'm not good with the whole talking thing."

**Scene break**

"Harry?" called Hermione as she knocked on his dorm door. "Harry?" she called again. Not getting an answer, she opened the door.

The room looked perfectly normal; dirty clothes thrown everywhere, bed sheets askew, and err-posters on the walls. It was then that Hermione noticed the steam escaping from under the bathroom door. Just as she was about to leave none other then the-boy-who-never-heard-of-a-comb came out of the door with a towel around his waist.

"Hey 'Mione, thought I heard somebody." He said pulling his towel closer around him and giving a short wave.

Hermione's attention was caught by something on his arm, she reached out and grabbed it.

'_Crap'_ thought Harry as Hermione looked at his arm. _'Busted.'_ He could feel her trace over the fresh scabs that covered his arm. It was another little activity they often did in the room of requirements. It was a good release, too bad most people looked down on it so heavily. _'People are so sensitive and weak now a days.'_

"Harry," she started still looking at his arm.

'_Here it comes.' _ Thought Harry preparing for the speech.

"There's a simple spell that can hide these."

Harry looked at her in shock. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. She slowly pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath. Then rubbing his skin with the tip of her wand, the scabs began to slowly disappear.

"Hermione, how do you…"

Hermione looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"No… you? Why? When?"

"Over the summer third year. Met this guy, it's a long story."

"I got time."

"You should get some pants on then."

"Oh, right."

Anther chappie done! Bet you guys didn't see that coming, huh? Mwhahahaha. Anywho, I wrote a oneshot that tells what Hermione's going to tell Harry. Basically, the story of what happened. I'm not going to put what happened in this fic I might explain a couple things but if you want the full story you'll have to check it out. It's called 'My Secret Summer'

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	5. Of notes and Lotion?

**_Sorry it took so long to update, creative slump. But now I'm back! Mwahahahaha_**

_Red: Stop it Blue, you're going to scare them._

_**You're no fun…**_

_Red: Shut up and write._

_**Meanie..**_

Harry woke up feeling considerably lighter mentally. After Hermione had told him the story of how she had started cutting herself he first felt bad that he hadn't known, but then relieved that he could talk to her about it and she would understand. Getting dressed he decided he would have to talk to Draco about inviting her to one of their 'nights'.

He was two steps out of the portrait frame when a soft hand was thrusted over his mouth and he was dragged away to an empty classroom.

"Hmm, using a new lotion?" he asked Draco as he was freed.

"I don't use lotion." Replied Draco in a huff. "I use a manufactured muggle potion that keeps my hands smooth."

"Lotion, lavender at that."

"Shut up."

"Is there any particular reason you decided to kidnap me this fine mourning?"

"Yes, tonight… is going to be different."

"How?"

"Davis got an idea-"

"Uhh-oh."

"My thought exactly. Anyway he got it from a mix of that American culture crap."

"Americans are screwed up."

"Yeah, but sometimes they have good ideas and they're entertaining when they don't."**_(Sorry, couldn't help it.)_**

"So what is this American induced idea?"

"It's extreme I'll tell ya that. It would require a lot of trust from us all, I don't think we'll be able to do it, but if we did… the ultimate bond."

"Sounds intense. So, tonight probably wouldn't be the best time to bring a newb would it?"

"You found somebody? Who?"

"Hermione."

"Granger!"

"Last night I found out some things about her that I never would've guessed." He explained closing his eyes, leaning against a wall and scratching his head; effectively messing it up more then it already was, if possible.**_ (In a way that this author finds quite sexy LOL)_**

"Like?"

"She started cutting third year, smoked that same summer, but quit before coming back for fourth year."

"Whoa… quit cutting or smoking?"

"Completely quite smoking, still cuts every once and a while though. Cut with me last night in fact."

"Whoa… are you _sure_ it was Granger and not an imposter?"

"Positive. So, invite her or not?"

"Invite." Said Draco looking pensive. "Tonight we probably wont do more then discus it, but it might scare her away."

"If nothing else we'll just have Kenzie wipe her memory. You said she perfected the spell right?"

"Do you remember any of the DADA class you had yesterday?"

"No… Hey! You used me as a guanine pig!"

"Your lucky, her first attempt was on me."

"_That's_ why you walked into the girls lavatory."

"Forgot my dorm password too."

"I feel much better now, thanks."

"Don't be so smug."

"I'm just messing with you." Said Harry as he slapped him on the back good-naturedly.

"Whatever." Replied a chuckling Draco as he pocked Harry hard in the stomach.

"Oof! Cheap man, real cheap."

"Whatever, see you tonight."

"Tonight."

**scenebreak**

Hermione looked up as a small paper otter climbed over the edge of her desk and stood on top of it staring at her. She quickly looked around before picking up and reading the note.

_Hey Mi_

_Like the otter? I thought you might. Anyway, you know how I've been sneaking off sometimes? Well I'm doing it again tonight. You're welcome to come if you want. So.. do you want?_

_-Harry_

Hermione wrote a response before refolding the paper into a different form and casting the mobilizing spell onto it.

**Harry's POV**

Harry looked at the small buck **_(The deer kind, not money.)_** that had started to head butt his arm when he didn't notice it.

Hey to you too Harry 

_Like the little prongs? I loved the otter and figured I'd return the favor. You're actually inviting me to come with you? Why, I'd be honored. (note: sarcastic voice) Where do you go exactly? You're pretty sneaky when you want to be. And when did you start calling me Mi? I see where you got it from but it's still weird._

_-My name's not Mi_

**Hermione's POV**

_Mi,_

_I'm going to keep calling you that out of spite now. Your sarcasm has been dually noted and I can't tell you where it is. Just meet me in the common room tonight at 10:45; we'll leave from there._

_-Harry_

**Harry's POV**

_Harold,_

_Now I'm going to have to start calling you that in retaliation. And can't you even give me a hint at where we'll be going?_

_-It's only Mi_

**Hermione's POV**

_Mi,_

_That is so lame. That's not even my real name; I'm literally named "Harry". Besides, what's the point of having a nick name if it's longer then your real one?_

_-Very Harry_

**Harry's POV**

_Ray,_

_How about that one? If you say your name slowly and with a weird accent, you'll see where I got it._

_(I give up)_

_-Mi_

**Hermione's POV**

_Mi,_

_Are you admitting that you like to say my name with funny little accents in your head? Or is this an activity you practice aloud in privet? I guess I can deal with it. Anyway, see you at lunch._

_-Ray_

_**There you are! What do you think the new thing will be? I already know what I'm going to do, but I want to see if you guys can guess. Hint: Has to do with blood. And if you guys haven't figured this out already I'll tell you, I have no boundaries.**_

_**-Peace**_

_**Lbw.**_


	6. Do Re Mi

**_Hello everybody! Do you love MCR? I love MCR; I'm listening to them as I write this. Anyway, that has nothing to do with this week's chapter. I would like to post blackfalme180__'s name right now. "Why?" You ask. Because they were the closest to guessing what the weird blood thing I'm adding is. Anyhwoot, enjoy… (I feel like a frikin' microwave every time I write that.)_**

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map before heading down to the common room. As he walked down the staircase, he spotted soft brown, slightly frizzy hair leaning off the back of one of the couches.

"Mi, take this." He said as he threw the cloak to her.

"Don't you need it?"

"Both of us won't fit under it, I barely fit under it by myself. Besides, wouldn't want you to get detention now would we Miss Granger?"

"Shut up, and what about you?"

"If I see anybody on the map I'll come under okay?"

"Alright, let's go."

**SCENEBREAK **

Harry stopped suddenly stopped before a corner he was about to turn.

"What is it Harry?"

"Listen Hermione, when we turn this corner we're going to be there. You might be a little surprised at who you see. No matter what happens next, _don't_ hex him. Alright?"

"Sure."

Harry then continued around the corner. Draco's back was turned._ Perfect._ Harry jumped out from behind the corner and tackled him.

"What the- Harry! You no good… Gah, I told you I _hate_ it when you do that." Grunted Draco as the two wrestled.

"Why do you think I do it… wanker."

"I give, I give. I thought you said you were bringing Grang-Hermione."

"Yeah, come here Mi."

"Me?" questioned Draco.

"Not M-E Me. M-I Mi. as in h-e-r-M-I-o-n-e."

"Creative. What's yours?"

"His is Ray." Said Hermione.

"So I guess that makes me Do**_ (pronounced doe)_**."

"What?"

"Do Re Mi. The musical scale."

"I get it now."

"Kind of a lame joke."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, the others are waiting."

After Draco and Harry introduced Hermione to everyone and explained the 'rules' they somehow got back onto the discussion of the weird nick names.

"How do you get 'Ray'?"

"Like this: Harry. If you say the last part slowly it sounds like ray."

"So how did it get to be like the scale?"

"That was Draco's doing actually."

"And we call him Do? How's he get that?"

"D-r-a-c-O. See?"

"Whatever, this is weird."

"I second that motion."

"So what do we do now?"

"We could always talk about my idea." Piped in Davis.

"Alright. Tell them you oh-so-brilliant idea." Said Draco.

"Alright, now, we already cut ourselves, right? Well what if we also… well…"

"Davis, if you're embarrassed to say something don't start saying it in the first place." Snapped Draco who seemed to be the only person that knew what Davis was going to say. "He's suggesting we share our blood… and our bodies." He finished with considerable amounts of red on his face.

"Well, yeah… that's about it." Said Davis from under his bangs.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Hermione spoke. "You guys usually talk about this kind of stuff?" The whole group gave a nervous sounding laugh.

"No, you just came during one of the few times. Them's the breaks." Said Blaise with a grin on his face.

"What do you usually do then?"

"Listen to music, talk, mess around." said Allen.

"Why don't we do that then? Silence is too quiet."

"Good idea." Said Draco getting up and turning on the radio.

_**(AN/ I know I said MCR had nothing to do with this chapter, but I changed my mind.)**_

_In the middle of a gun fight_

_In the center of a restaurant_

_They say 'come with your arms raised high!'_

_Well they're never gonna get me_

_Like a bullet through a flock of doves_

_To wage this war against your faith in me_

_Your life will never be the same_

_On your mothers eyes, say a prayer, say a prayer_

"These guys sound familiar, who is it?" asked Hermione.

"My Chemical Romance. Brilliant band from America." Answered Davis.

"The one good thing America does have: Music."

"Shut up Dray."

_Now, but I can't_

_And I don't know_

_How we're just two men, as God made us_

_Well I can't, well I can_

_Too much, too late, or just not enough of this_

_Pain in my heart for your dieing wish_

_I kiss your lips again_

"Davis is our music guru." Explained Kenzie. "Draco is the arrogant jerk-"

"I heard that!"

"Good! Anyway, like I was saying. Draco is the arrogant jerk who keeps our heads cool. And I'm the one who makes sure they don't kill each other. None of the others really have a roll, but we'd still be missing something if they were gone."

_They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost_

_My cellmate's a killer, they make me do push-ups in drag_

_But nobody cares if you're loosing yourself_

_Am I loosing myself?_

_Well, I miss my mom_

_Will they give me the chair_

_Or lethal injection, swing from a rope if you dare_

_Ah, nobody knows the trouble I've seen_

"You guys are really tight-knit aren't you?"

"We're family. Blade?" offered Kenzie.

"Please." Said Hermione taking the small razor offered to her.

_Now, but I can't _

_And I don't know_

_How we're just two men, as God made us_

_Well I can't, well I can_

_Too much, too late, or just not enough of this_

_Pain in my heart for your dieing wish_

_I kiss your lips again_

Hermione let out a small wince as the blade licked the inside of her skin, then sighed as the small burning sensation took over.

"Have any cool scars?" asked Kenzie conversationally taking the razor to her own arm.

"I have a couple, you?""

"Yeah, wanna see 'em?"

"Sure."

_To your room_

_What they ask of you_

_Will make you want to say 'so long'_

_Well I don't remember_

_Why remember you_

McKenzie pulled up her pant leg to reveal a small flower, looked like a daisy, carved into her ankle, then she lifted up her shirt revealing multiple fresh scabs on her stomach. "Yours?"

_Do you have the keys to the hotel_

_Cuz I'm gonna light this mother fucker on fire (fire)_

Hermione was hesitant as she felt all eyes turn to her. She slowly took off her shirt and turned around so that they could all see the intricate design of organized chaos carved into her lower back.

_Life is but a dream for the dead And well I, I won't go down by myself_

_But I'll go down with my friends_

_Now now now now…now now now…now now now! _

"Hey, who's 'I.O.'?" asked Kenzie looking at a small heart in the design with the said initials on it.

"Nobody." Hermione answered hurriedly while pulling her shirt back on.

"Isaiah Overton." Said Harry.

"Ooo, what's the story there?" asked Allen.

"There's no story, I haven't seen him in years." She answered sadly while looking at the ground.

"Oh."

**_Ta-Daa! There you go. Oh, I have a question: how would you guys like it if I 'interviewed' a character at the end of every other chapter? Just an idea I picked up… any way the song is by MCR (obviously) and is called "what they do to guys like us in prison". Has no relation to the theme of the chapter, just like the song._**

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	7. Ferret vs Weasel

Hermione looked up as a sloppily folded otter note came her way.

_Mi,_

_It's Do. How are you? You seemed a little distant last night after the whole "I.O." thing. I notice that Re always sends you otter shaped notes; I'm not so good at those so sorry for the piece of crap artistry._

_-Do._

Hermione magiked away the writing and scribbled down a response:

_Do,_

_Clever with the names. I'm fine; I had to do a double take when I got this though. It's still a little weird, you… being nice. A little startling to say the least. Am I right in remembering that your patronus is a Chinese water dragon? That's why Re always sends me notes in the shape of an otter, it's my patronus._

It wasn't long before she got a response in the form of another otter returning instead of the water dragon she sent out.

_Mi,_

_I am clever…and sexy. But that's not the point. The point is you're avoiding the question._

Hermione didn't even bother getting rid of the writing and merely wrote three sentences before folding it back into a dragon.

_And I'm going to get away with it too, class is over. We're back to enemies, and I win. Neh-nah!_

**SCENEBREAK**

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" asked Ron at lunch.

"Nothing. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Cuz, you seem like somthin's botherin' ya." Said Ron through a mouth full of food.

"Maybe it's because I'm annoyed at being asked the same question over and over again."

"Oh."

"What did I miss?" asked Hermione joining the table.

"Not much. How was History of magic?"

"A total pain. Malfoy wouldn't stop bugging me."

"Wannus do ex 'em?"

"No Ron. I can handle him."

"Hermione?" asked Ron swallowing his food.

"Yes?"

"Umm… can I, uh, t-talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Said Hermione fallowing him out of the Great Hall.

"Well, umm," he started as they were alone. "T-there's a Hogsmaede **_(sp?)_** weekend coming up and-and uh. N-never mind." He stuttered turning to run away.

"Ron!"

"Yes?" he asked his voice a little squeakier then he would ever admit.

"Nothing." She answered lowering her head.

"Well, wasn't that the most pathetic display of the century." Said Draco as he slid out from the shadows when Ron was well away.

"Shut up Ferret."

"I thought we swore off the names."

"Sorry _Draco_."

"You should be… I could help you."

"Oh?"

"You do want to go out with him correct?"

"Well, umm... yeah."

"We need to stroke his ego."

"Pardon?"

"Trust me."

**SCENEBREAK **

"Ready?" Harry whispered to Hermione as he walked next to her to their next class.

"He told _you _the plan? He won't tell me the plan, forget the fact that it centers around _me_, but he tells _you_ the plan. Great."

"Don't worry, it'll work."

"Says the Boy-who-lived-to-earn-his-own-bed-in-the-hospital-wing."

Harry merely chuckled. Draco had cornered him after lunch and explained, "what they would do". He had to admit that it was a decent plan, but seemed too simple. Seeing Ron's ears redden as Hermione approached him, Harry was sure it would work.

"Ah, Weasel. I've been looking for you." Drawled Draco. "Though I didn't have to look hard, your ridiculous red hair makes sure of that. But, strangely, that wasn't how I found you. You see, I find that where ever the mudblood cow goes, you're not to far away."

The effect was immediate: Ron lurched forward only to be held back by a startled Hermione.

"He's not worth it…"

"You mean you're not worth it mudblood. I don't think even Weasel is stupid enough to want to fight for you."

Hermione looked at Draco shocked. She looked into his eyes and found that he was enjoying this emencly, more then he could if this really was just part of some plan. She felt unshed tears start to sting the corners of her eyes.

**THUD!**

Hermione looked up to see Draco on the ground with Ron on top of him, smashing his face in.

"Don't-**thud**-you-**thud**-ever-**thud**-talk-**thud**-about her-**thud**-like that-**thud**-again! **Thud**. You arrogant son-of-a-bitch!"

Harry rushed over to pick his friend off his 'enemy', but not before letting him finish his sentence. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione looked down at Draco's gruesome bloodied up face and the shock that spread upon her own as he winked at her with a lopsided grin from under the pain._ Show off._ Harry quickly returned to the task at hand.

"Come on we need to get out of here before a teacher comes." As he led them away, he heard Draco give the practiced threat of "If this got around the school there would be hell to pay". Harry knew that after that he would go up to Madam Pomfrey and tell her he crashed on his broom, after washing off most of the blood of course.

_**Ba-BaDaa! I realize that I probably spelt a couple things wrong, but give me a break! I'm writing this at 1 in the morning! Oh, and who do you guys want to see together? All slash and Het suggestions welcome. And I also have a surprise in mind for WAY later in the story. The only clue ill give you is the initials "I.O." MWHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**-Peace.**_

**_Lbw. _**


	8. P ATD rox

_**Okay, so I'm not as sly as I thought I was with the whole "I.O." thing. Shuddup. Good news: I have a laptop now so I'll be able to write more! YAY! Bad news: It's summer so my updating schedule will be hectic. Any Hwoot, Sorry I haven't written in a while, summer just started now. Anyway, enjoy…**_

After successfully dragging the two oblivious members of Draco's plan Harry turned to Ron and recited what basically the speech Draco had expressed to him.

"What the Hell Mate? I mean, not that he didn't deserve it, but why now? We had a quiz today, I actually studied!"

"He shouldn't have said those things… about Hermione… jackass doesn't know a thing…"

Harry looked over at Hermione and gave her a significant look before walking over to a bookshelf in the corner of the room of requirements that they were currently hiding in.

"Ron… did you really mean what you said back their?" She asked cautiously.

Ron turned a significant amount off red before answering. "Well, yeah 'Mione… do… I mean you wouldn't like to… wouldyougotoHogs-Hugs- tothethreebroomstickswidme?"

"Yes!" cried Hermione (who somehow understood all of that without having the benefit of reading it) before wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"YES! It's about time!"

"Shudup Harry." Retorted Ron blushing all the more.

SCENEBREAK 

(Later that night, in the room of requirements)

"Cheers," started Draco holding up a butter beer, "to my brilliant ability to be noble, selfless-"

"-And humble to boot!" interrupted Kenzie at which everybody erupted into laughter.

"Oh shut it! Congratulations 'Mione, you have yourself a man with two good arms. So, how'd he ask you?"

"Oh it was _very_ romantic." Joked Harry, " W-wouldyou g-goto Hogsmo-Hogsma-"

"Knock it off!" said Hermione smacking him on the arm good-naturedly. "_You_ don't have a date."

"I'll probably ask Ginny, kind of scary the way she stalks me."

"She's not staling you! She just really likes you."

"Stalker. Besides I don't like her that way."

"Why do you keep leading her on then?"

"Keeps up the 'Happy-go-lucky Boy-who-lived image. Don't give me that look."

"He has a point. Davis turn that crap down!"

"C'mon Dray, I like this song!"

"It's inappropriate for the moment."

"You and your moments…"

"I heard that!"

"Hey Davis!" shouted Harry, "Go to Hogsmaid with me."

"What?" questioned Hermione.

"You don't want me leading Ginny on, so… besides, some of the Gryffindors think he's alright." he finished shrugging.

"Okay…but, I didn't know you were gay."

"Bi. I'm Bi. So what do you say Davis?"

"Sure, but only this once, don't want to put the ladies off of me too much."

"Are you kidding? Bi is the new Jock, ladies can't stay away from 'em." Commented Blaise, "Which is why I have to beat them off with sticks."

"As fascinating as your guy's sexual orientation is, I think I'd rather listen to Davis' American Rot."

Davis snorted and mumbled a little too loudly for it to be an accident "Now that my song is over…of course not before or during, has to be after…"

"Stop whining and turn on the rot."

"_Oh, Well imagine,_

_as I'm pacing the pews of a church corridor_

_and I can't help but to hear-"_

"_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words."_

"'_What a beautiful wedding!'_

_What a beautiful wedding says brides' maid to a waiter_

'_What a shame_

_What a shame the Poor Grooms' bride is a whore!"_

"This is different… going soft are we?" Teased Draco.

"No, just felt like something different. You heard the newest Gnarls Barkly?"

"No, and I don't plan on it."

"Loser."

"I won't share what I brought then." All eyes turned to Draco as he said this, he usually only brought his 'charming' personality and an occasional item to brag about, never anything to share.

"Don't be like that Drake, just don't give any to Davis…"

"Hey! Is this Pick-on-Davis day or somthin'?"

"Yes. Now what did you bring Drake?" asked Kenzie.

"Oh, just figured we could experiment with some things."

"Drugs?" Asked Harry.

"I suppose that's what muggles call them."

"What did you get and how?" asked Alan.

"I 'nicked some Drought of Delusion and Pepper-up potion from my Godfathers' privet stores."

"Snape?"

"Yeah, he still thinks I haven't figured out how to get past the wards. Don't you love it when they're ignorant?"

"Sure makes things a hell of a lot easier, now lets inject."

"First turn off that 'Different' Crap."

"Panic! At The Disco kicks ass…"

"My God, that's what they're called? What a weird name."

"Right, cuz Draco is _so_ common."

"Just shut it off or you don't get any."

"Arsehole…" Grumbled Davis who, none the less, turned it off.

"So how do these wizard drugs work? I figure the delusion junk does as it says but pepper-up potion? I've had that stuff before and it didn't do much of anything." Said Harry.

"You notice that most potions are drunken? That's so that our digestive fluids and saliva can have some sort of effect on it, sometimes it deludes it just a right amount or separates contents of it from the potion that couldn't be separated manually. But when injected strait into the bloodstream it has different effects." Explained Blaise.

"I think I get it… What's it do?"

"Make us hyper as hell and have hallucinations."

"Let's do it."

_**Pretty dang sweet, Yah? (I'm doing that weird winter fresh accent during that just so you know) Anyway I know it's been forever, but hopefully you guys still love me! Review! Pweeease?**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	9. The Floor Is Trying To Eat Me!

**_YAY! I am loved! Some of you were a little upset that I'm having them experiment, all I can say is that I'm sorry. I can't really pick up the pace too much yet, otherwise it'll ruin my other fis "My Secret Summer". Anyway, enjoy…_**

Harry barely winced as the needle punctured his skin and deposited the cool mixture of liquid. The cool liquid soon turned to fire in his vains… He felt himself began to shake and was dimly aware that he was loosing control… but only dimly.

_For some reason it seemed like a good idea to try and walk up the wall into a flip… yeah, he could do it, easy… he ran towards the wall picking up speed as he went, then there was no wall. Only molten water fall of red. He stopped as abruptly as he could resulting in him bumping into Draco, who hadn't been there a minute ago._

_The blond opened his mouth to say something that he couldn't comprehend and for some reason that made him laugh. Apparently the blond didn't like that and pushed him. So he pushed him back and his hand sank into his chest. Harry stared at it for a minute, a little disturbed. If Draco noticed he didn't show it, but merely socked him in the face._

_Harry fell back in slow motion, but for all he was worth he couldn't get his limbs to move fast enough to catch himself. The landing was hard, yet he felt himself sink into the floor. He screamed, the fucking floor was trying to eat him! Wouldn't you scream too? Then a hand reached out to him and a voice rang in his ear._

_**"My friend, you** **need help, you are an angle lost in the society of demons."**_

_"I guess, but who are you…" despite the question he could care less who the person was at this point. He was a broad black man in black robes with huge white angle wings pointing out of his back._

**_"I am Orion, called just that. Friend, I have come to guide you. I have come to pour some peace into your hell like existence."_**

_"Cool, so… what do you want to pour onto me now?" (He's not the most complicated little shit in the world when he's like this.)_

**_"Nothing Friend. I'm afraid anything I could teach you would be lost in your wasted state. Dream." He said the last part as he touched Harry's forehead and he instantly closed his eyes and was asleep._**

Harry woke up regrettably to a pounding headache and small cuts (so small they already scabbed) covering his bare torso. He put a hand up to his lip to feel it bruised and puffy as well as bleeding. His head spinned as he struggled to remember the night before, or was it a day? All he could remember was that weird angle dude. He was positive that that was an illusion at least, he wasn't so sure about the rest of the crap floating around in his head at the moment.

Hermione… burning a book, snogging a plaid figurine… Draco, snogging the figurine with her … Blaise.. and him… and the floor eating him…

At this recollection he shot off the ground ("Fuck that! You ain't getting me!) and started looking at it suspiciously. That memory was real enough.

Panting heavily he looked at a conveniently placed clock on a shelf and saw that it was a couple of hours before lunch. _Screw it,_ he thought,_ I'm going back to sleep._ And, lying on the couch this time ("Stupid fucking monster floor."), he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**_There you are… nothing to say really except, REVIEW!_**

_**-Peace**_

_**Lbw.**_


	10. Having a little fun with the class

_**Hello all! I just thought of a HUGE idea that I'm going to put into the story. I am a guinnius!**_

**Then why did it take you so long to think of it?**

_**Shuddup Red, nobody's talking to you…**_

_Panting heavily he looked at a conveniently placed clock on a shelf and saw that it was a couple of hours before lunch. Screw it, he thought, I'm going back to sleep. And, lying on the couch this time ("Stupid fucking monster floor."), he closed his eyes and went back to sleep._

"Har, time to get up." Harry rolled over and ignored the pestering voice. "Harry, come on now. The 'Savior' can only be missing for so long before people start to panic." This time a groan accompanied the rolling over.

"'Mione, you're being too nice about it. Sweet heart… GET YOUR ARSE UP! TIME TO TELL THE WORLD YOU'RE PART POOF!"

"What the hell Davis?" Said a groggy Harry.

"See, told ya you were being too gentle."

"God, what time is it?"

"Dinner just started in the Great Hall. Damn I'm hungry."

"Let's head down to the kitchens." Suggested Hermione.

"Wait, how'd you know where the kitchens are?" Asked Draco.

"Comes with having a the Weasley twins as friends."

"Ah, I see. Let's go then."

"Wait for me ya bloody wankers!"

"Hurry up then Harry."

"Oh, Davis I'm hurt. Is that any way to treat your date?"

"I like that line… we should use it in public."

"Why?"

"I would like to make a scene about 'the-boy-who-lived' taking a Slytherin, and boy no less, on a date."

"Arsehole… There's no way around this is there?"

"Sorry Hun."

"Do you have to be so fairy-like about it? You never acted like this before."

"This is simply to annoy you."

"Good to know. Come on, the other's will think we've been snogging if we stay in here any longer. Wipe that smirk off your face and come on."

"He he he…"

After a plentiful feast, eagerly provided by the house elves, the group dispersed back to their lives of despising one another. That is, all except Harry and Davis. Harry had talked Davis into waiting until the day before the trip to make a scene. That didn't stop him, how ever, from blowing Harry kisses in between classes and in any class Slytherins and Gryffindors shared. One such case was in Potions.

Harry was pretending to take notes when a Stag appeared at the side of his desk. Who the hell would send him a note in the middle of potions? By now the whole group knew of his Patronus. He carefully unfolded it and read the messy script. _Davis. _

_Hey Ray! Oh that rhymed! How are you? _

Harry quickly wrote a reply and sent it back in the form of a merkat that was his Patronus.

_**Are you trying to kill me? Cuz that's what will happen if Snape catches this.**_

_No, I'm just bored. Besides, he'd never punish me._

_**Well yippy for you and your immunity. And stop winking at me!**_

_Aww, why?_

_**Because it's embarrassing and people are starting to notice.**_

_You're so cute when you blush._

_**I'm seriously going to kick your arse. Stop blowing me kisses!**_

_(Is enjoying this immensely)_

_**(Evil grin)**_

_Uh-oh. That's never good._

_**The games have begun.**_

Harry smiled like a mad fool as Davis looked up from the note and blew him a kiss.

_You know, you look a little to happy when you smile like that… kinda creepy…_

Harry only waved at him and made goo-goo eyes. People were seriously starting to stare. Especially when Davis managed a fake blush.

"Professor Snape!" Shouted a first year as he burst through the door.

"Yes?"

"Madam Promfry needs you immediately."

"I'm on my way. As for you nit wits, turn to page 378 and copy down paragraphs three through nine." Then, in all his billowing cloak glory, he left the classroom.

All at once people began to talk.

"Harry, mate, what's going on between you and that Slytherin?" Asked Ron. Harry felt extremely guilty about not telling Ron about his secret life, but knew that there was no way he could ever understand. Harry's mind worked in over drive for an excuse, fully aware that the gossip of Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, was listening to every word only a table away. Before he could say anything however he noticed Davis stand up at the other end of the room. Harry groaned as he recognized the look in his eyes.

"Sorry Harry," He called across the room, "the situation's too perfect."

"Don't you do it! You swore!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"But Pansy won't leave me alone, and I can see the same thing is happening with Brown over there. Besides, after this conversation nobody's going to stop questioning us."

"Why do you always word things so weirdly?"

"Because I like being different. Speaking of which-"

"Come over here a second." Davis obliged. Harry casted a privacy charm and they began to whisper to each other.

"You wanted to make a scene correct?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, fallow my lead." And with that he took down the charm. Just as he did so McGonnagal walked into the room. This was going to be perfect.

"You _dare_ to impure my honor! Professor, give detention to that man."

"Me? _You_'_re_ the one who was cheating. Professor, punish _that_ man." Replied Davis knowing what he was doing.

"Why you-you," Harry Sputtered before pulling out his wand. "On guard!"

"Ha! I will give you the pleasure of a quick and painless death!" As he said death he went to pick up his wand which promptly turned into a rubber chicken. "Not with that," he then picked up his real one, "With this!"

"Such mediocrity…"

"You should let your wand do the talking."

"Take that."

"Aha! That!"

Both continued their fake fight until it escalated to Harry jumping on top of one of the tables.

"Come back you dancing, prancing, twit!" Said Davis.

"Is that all you've got? You fight like Hermione."

"I've fought Hermione, that's a compliment!"

"Blather heathen!" At this point Harry had knocked Davis' wand out of his hand and had his wand to his throat. McGonnagal, having awoken from her shock, chose now to talk.

"Boys!"

"GARR!" Shouted Davis as he tacked Harry.

"Ouch! He bit me! You bit me!

"That's what you get." Said Davis smartly. "Truce?"

"Truce. Now help me up." Harry took the offered hand and casually, so casually that you knew it wasn't casual, he placed a light kiss on his lips. "Next time just except defeat though." Said a smirking Harry. If the looks on everyone else's faces wasn't enough the one on Davis' face was. It was obvious that it was the last thing he expected him to do.

"B-boys, come with me." Said McGonnagal in what Harry suspected was supposed to be a strict tone. Oh yeah, the look on her face was pretty amusing as well.

"You're gay?" Asked Ron right before they left the room.

"No, Bi. See you guys later."

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Trouble at home. Please read and review, it makes my day. Oh and if anybody can guess what my model for the fight was they will have their name posted and a cookie in their honer. Random numbers will be accepted as reviews! LOL.**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw. **_


	11. INSERT CLEVER TITLE HERE

_**Hehehe, I got so many reviews so fast I'm going to update sooner then I probably would have other wise. The inspiration for the fight in the last chapter was a scene from the Disney movie "El Dorado" I'm sad to report that as of yet nobody guessed it right. Many of you thought it was from the princess bride. A good movie, but not the right answer. Oh, and Fatboy Slim is awsomw.**_

**What did that have anything to do with this?**

_**Nothing… but he's on as I'm writing this**_….

**We don't need to know every thought in your head as you're writing this.**

_**Just for that I'm going to put every thought I have on here. Anybody who is annoyed by that can take it up with Red.**_

**Sure, blame me…**

To say that everybody was shocked about this revelation was an understatement. If Harry thought gossip about him was bad before it was bond to be suicidal for him now. But for some reason it didn't effect him so much this time. Hermione had suggested several reasons for this. Most of them were in the general idea that he was having fun messing with peoples heads about it. He figured she was right.

_**(the lead singer of Coheed And Cambria is really hairy)**_

All people could seem to talk about was that not only was Harry Potter Bi, he was taking a Slytherin on a date. Everybody in the group however only found this extremely funny. Unfortunetly, Ron wasn't in the group.

"Ron, this doesn't change who I am!" exclaimed a frustrated Harry.

"Yes it does!" Said a very red Ron.

"How?"

"It just does!"

"Hermione! Say something to him!"

"I'm staying out of this one." She replied turning a page in her book in a bored manner. After the first couple of rows she had given up on trying to help.

"How does it change me Ron?"

"He's a Slytherin!"

"No, no, no. You can't use that excuse with him, you said yourself the other day that he should've been in Gryffindor!"

"Well he's not!"

"That's something I'd expect to hear from Percy!"

"Don't you dare compare me to him!"

"Stop giving me the means to do it!" After a long moment of just glaring at each other Harry spoke again, this time in an extremely sorry a tired voice. "I can't deal with this right now Ron… I can't deal with you when you're like this. I'll see you later." That said he gave Hermione a significant look that said 'Don't came after me, I need to work this out alone.' And walked out of the portrait.

"Bloody Hell! Why's he got to be like that?"

"Have you ever considered that you might be in the wrong Ron?"

"Shuddup Hermione, I don't need your-your… know-it-all-ness right now."

"You know what? I was going to try and help you, now you're screwed." She said before slamming her book shut and heading up the staircase.

**SCENEBREAK **

_**(If you took Jimmy Eat Worlds' initials, they spell JEW. Hmm… )**_

Harry had gone exactly where Hermione knew he would, The Room of Requirements. Currently Papa Roach's 'This Is My Last Resort' was roaring in the background as he vented everything within him onto the punching bag he had asked for. When that one ripped he asked for a harder one, with bricks in it. As he began punching again it satisfied him to feel the burning sensation in and on his knuckles, to feel the speks of blood splating onto his face, to begin to feel nothing but the burning.

After who knows how long of that he began to tire. With the back of his hand he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. _Shiiot! _Now his head was covered in blood. _That's friggin wonderful! Brillient! _He was slightly **_(my Aunt just called, she's so cool.)_** tempted to walk about the castle like this just to see peoples reactions. Unfortuanatly his better judgment took over and told him not to. Stupid better judgment…

"You know," Said a voice from behind Harry, "If I hadn't been watching for a couple of minutes this would be a pretty scary sight."

"How long _were_ you there Blaise?" Asked a weary Harry.**_ (Oh! That rhymed! Move over Slim Shady!) _**

"Long enough. What's bothering you man?" He asked gently sitting down on a couch that appeared out of nowhere.

"Just stuff…"

"What did 'Just stuff' say this time?"

"How'd you know?"

"The whole castle knows he ain't happy about you being Bi."

"Why does he have such a problem with it? It's not like I fancy him…"

"Homophobic? A lot of people are, he could be too. I was pretty hard for me when I came out of the closet. Draco helped me though and that helped. It has to suck not having your best mate on your side."

"Yeah, it's not helping any. God I'm a mess." He said upon looking into a mirror on the opposite wall.

"Here." Said Blaise offering a silk hankerchief.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Silk doesn't clean worth crap." He said back grinning and then he closed his eyes and thought about needing a place to clean up. When he opened his eyes he saw a door right next to the mirror. "I'm going to go clean up in there, you can fallow me if you want." Silently the tall dark-skinned Slytherin did just that.

They talked casually as Harry took a quick shower and changed his clothes. **_(Nada Surf is awesome, expecially that one song 'Popular'.)_** They talked about a lot of stuff. Mostly about possible ways Harry could go about making Ron see that he was still the same person. Harry was greatful to have a friend like Blaise. Even though he didn't perticularly like Ron, he still helped Harry. It meant a lot to him and he told him so.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for right? Besides, us not completely straight men have to stick together. I'll see you tonight."

"We have one tonight?"

"Yeah, that's actually what I came here to tell you. See you."

"Later."

**SCENEBREAK**

Throughout dinner Harry tried some of the ideas to get Ron to talk to him with out yelling again. It sort of worked, now he just wasn't talking to him at all. Eventually Harry just gave up. If he wanted to be that way then fine. He wasn't going to waste his time trying to break into his think skull.

On the way back to the Gryffindor Tower Hermione walked with Harry, giving him a chance to tell her about the meeting. It turned out he didn't need to as it had been her who told Blaise where to find him. It turned out that she had gotten in a small row with Ron after Harry left, the result being that she went upstairs for a while before going out for a walk on the grounds. _Looks like Ron's dug himself into another rut, I hope he doesn't go back to hanging out with Lavender again._

With all the Happening heavy upon his mind Harry went into his Dorm an took a long shower to think things out.**_ (I wish Blink-182 would make another album, they kick ass. The Plain White T's are pretty cool too.)_** After that he went down to the common room to wait for it to be empty so he and Hermione could sneak out.

_**There you are, a super fast update! Read and Review! Well… I guess you already did read so… just push the button… every time you don't a puppy dies. DON'T KILL THE PUPPIES!**_

_**-Peace.**_

_**Lbw.**_


	12. Red heads

**_Hello all. I would like to apologize for the spelling in my last chapter. I was in a hurry to get the chapter out and as a result didn't spell check it. People are telling me that I'm making Harry too unlike himself. I have one thing to say about that. This site, this one right here, is called fan_**fiction**_ dot net. The key word being fiction. This is where little Harry Potter geeks around the world (such as myself) get together and write/read fictions about their favorite witches and wizards. It was also suggested that I get a beta. The problem with that is that I get so impatient. And any time I've had a beta I always pulled away because they just didn't have the same sense of humor as me and it became less and less fun talking to them about the fic. If I'm going to willingly get a beta I want it to be a fan, somebody who knows, understands, and appreciates the fic for what it is and isn't. If anybody is interested in being my beta let me know via (I've always wanted to say that word) email or review._**

**Oh my God… where you just serious? The world must be coming to an end…**

_**(ehem) WELL FUCK YOU MR.BEAR! YOU SPEAK LIES! LIES! THESE HANDS! I CAN'T GET THEM OFF MY WRISTS! OH GOD! (Happy Red?)**_

**Yes.**

"So… it sounds to me like he's just plain homophobic." Said Draco after Harry had told him about the series of arguments.

"Or…"

"Or what Kenzie?"

"Or he fancies you."

"What? Where do you get that from?" Asked a confused Harry.

"Well, think about it. Let's pretend you liked him, but of course you don't want to say anything because you don't want things to be awkward around you. You convince yourself that there's no chance because he's not like that. Then one day BAM! You find out he _is_ like that. You see? He's trying to push you away so that he's not tempted."

"Okay… I guess it kind of makes sense now… man your brain works fast."

"It comes with the territory."

"What territory? The gay males mind?"

"Oh crap!" Exclaimed Hermione suddenly.

"What's the matter 'Mione?"

"If Kenzie's right, and for once I hope she's not, I have a date with a gay guy! It's not funny, shut up!"

"Are you kidding? What's even funnier is you've liked him for ages!" Said Davis through tears.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I'm pretty sure he's not gay, just going through a stage. Everybody does." Said Kenzie in as comforting a manner as one could when laughing their head off.

"You better be right…"

"I'm sure I am." Said Kenzie with a smugness that didn't go unnoticed.

"Been spending too much time with you she has Draco." Said Blaise.

"Oh, shut up. My smugness is way better then hers. Hers is nothing more then a shadow of mine."

"Only you would take it like that Dray." Said Blaise shaking his head.

"So, what's the oh-so-talked-about couple have planned for tomorrow?" said a teasing Draco.

"Ha-ha Drake. Actually there is no plan, and we're not dating. Davis already pointed out that it's a one time gig, which I'm extremely thankful for at this point." Said Harry.

"Hey! What do you mean you're 'thankful for'?"

"As fun as the looks on everybody's faces was, I'm just not so comfortable with all the attention. I mean at first it was kinda funny, but then it just got old and humiliating."

"Hehehe. So who do you have your eye on?" Asked Hermione.

"Nobody at the moment." Harry answered honestly. "Let's just get tomorrow over with… God I'm really starting to regret this."

"Oh, but think of all the fun! You can't honestly tell me you don't find a sick satisfaction at the look on everybody's faces."

"Well, I suppose… I just feel like I'm proving them all right, you know? About me being an attention seeker."

"Well if it's Snape you're talking about he finds all of this highly amusing." Said Draco.

"How so? He'll usually use any excuse to compare me to my dad."

"This was a huge shock to the rest of the school. According to him it even shocked the Headmaster. Of course he's going to find the whole thing amusing."

"And he wasn't shocked because…"

"He doesn't care enough to be shocked. That and he might have noticed a couple things during your Occlumency lessons…"

"What! He told you about that?"

"He tells me about a lot of things… so who was this mystery red head? He said it wasn't one of the Weasleys." Asked Draco in interest.

Harry took a deep breath. He was starting to regret starting the lessons with Snape over again at the beginning of the year. He had of course quit only a month later, but it seemed it was enough time for the greasy git to look through his summer. "Well, he was wrong about it not being a Weasley…"

_**(You know… I could be cruel and end the chappie here… tempting… oh so tempting…)**_

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry looked around happily. To think, that in the middle of the war, people could still gather together like this. Could still laugh and mock scowl and all those other things you don't think of people doing in the middle of a war, it just made him happy. He'd have to get Bill and Fleur a better Wedding present. That's right, they were finally tying the knot._

_It was a beautiful traditional wedding. He was sure he'd be blinded from all the white before it was over. The golden trio was sharing a table with a couple of the Weasley cousins._

_First there was Alexis. Along with being the youngest she was the only girl. It seemed to be a pattern with the Weasleys. Then there was Thomas, Jason, and Jake. They were all brothers. At first they were all in awe of 'The-Boy-who-wouldn't-die'. But after the initial shock they treated him no different then Hermione (except for the fact that he was a guy of course)._

_All through out the dinner Harry felt eyes on him, but every time he looked the only people looking at him were the ones he was talking too. By dessert he was feeling seriously paranoid. Ron seemed to notice this._

_"Harry, mate, you alright?"_

_"Yeah… I'm fine. I just need some air. Excuse me." Lied Harry. Something that everybody knew as the dinner had been outside._

_Harry wondered around to the garden on the side of the house. He knew he was being followed, but not whom by. He bent down in the pretence of observing a flower. The second he was sure his follower was behind him he stood up and turned abruptly so that his wand was now pointed at the person's throat._

_"Whoa mate! Didn't mean to sneak up on you." Said a very startled Thomas._

_"Sorry, didn't know it was you. Might I ask why you are stalking me?" he asked in a teasing tone._

_"Actually… has Ron ever showed you 'The Tree'?"_

_"No… what tree?"_

_"Fallow me."_

_And so he did. Where he was lead to was indeed a tree. (Surprising idn't it?) IT looked extremely old but sturdy._

_"So," asked Harry as they started to climb, "why were you really following me? The tree thing seemed to just pop up."_

_"Umm…" Began Thomas the famous Weasley blush beginning to claim his skin. "Well…what are you?"_

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked the older boy._

_"Wa-what'syourorientation?" He said in one big breath. Thankfully, after practically living with Ron for so many years, Harry understood that._

"Umm uh…" He started to think about it. He liked girls…a lot, but the idea of kissing a bloke didn't exactly disturb him…So… "I guess I might be Bi-"

_Those were the only words out of his mouth before he lost the ability to speak as, in the most cliché and used way of not being able to talk, his lips were captured in a fierce kiss. He immediately pulled away._

_"What the hell?" Exclaimed a red Harry **(Not to be confused with a red herring. LOL I'm sorry I couldn't help it)**._

_"Sorry! I'll just leave now!"_

_"Wait a minute, you don't just pounce on somebody!"_

_"How was I supposed to know?"_

_"You'd think it was a given!"_

_"Sorry Harry…I'll see you down at the wedding."_

_"Yeah, see ya."_

_ENDFLASHBACK_

"Well, I did see him later and let me tell you: it wasn't bad." Finished Harry.

"Harry! You didn't-"

"No 'Mione, we didn't do that." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Harry had to chuckle at the look on her face.

"Oh shut up!" She said good-naturedly.

_**There you go my pretties. Next chapter: Hogsmead! That is if I spelled it right. If I didn't then I have some research to do first. LOL. Read and review. Give me ideas about what should happen during the date!**_

_**-Peace.**_

**_Lbw._**


	13. Don't you love first dates?

**_Blue: Hello all, I have found a beta. And I would like to take time here to welcome me in starting the fic. Anything to say my friend?_**

_I 'Heart':It's great to be here, YAY! And I'm going camping tomorrow, boo!_

_**Blue: Anywho, I would like to let you guys know that when I ask for ideas I mean it! The questions aren't rhetorical! So…if the date chappie is crappie I blame you all.**_

**Red: I don't think it's their fault…**

**_Blue: Yes you do. You're just one of the many voices in my head so you agree with me._**

**Red: Not true, I hear you argue with yourself all the time.**

_I 'Heart':Yeah! Go Red!_

**_Blue: Stop teaming up on me! Here's the bloody story..._**

Harry looked into the mirror one last time. If there was ever a time to start looking nice it was now. He knew the whole school would be watching him, even more so then usual. Taking a deep breath he walked out of his dorm and down the stairs to a understanding-looking Hermione, whose arm was linked with a Ignorative Ron.

**_(I know Ignorative Isn't a word and I don't care. (blows rasbarry))_**

With another deep breath they walked out to the entrance hall where Harry was meeting up with Davis.

"Hey Davis," Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry, 'Mione, Ron."

After several moments awkward silence, due to the fact that they all knew of Ron's attitude towards the situation, Hermione spoke.

"Shall we then?"

"Let's"

Down in Hogsmeade things didn't improve. Along with the tense atmosphere the stares were worse then ever. They eventually decided on The Hogs Head instead of The Three Broomsticks, less of a crowd.

"So…" Hermione said trying to start a conversation. "How have you been Davis? I haven't talked to you in forever."

Davis grinned slyly before answering. "Oh, not bad, been doing homework mostly. Bugger Snape and McGonagall both, eh?"

"Can't argue there." Said Harry with a chuckle. "Just the other day Ron and I were talking about how we can't wait to get out of school so we can relax." Ron didn't remove the scowl he had been wearing since they'd gotten here.

"That's not funny Harry! The real world-"

"Blah, blah, blah, hard work, blah, blah, blah, we know 'Mione. 'This is just practice." Davis interrupted.

"Don't finish her sentences for her Jones." Ron said in a deathly cool tone.

"Hey Mate, what's with the surname all of the sudden?" Davis asked.

"Don't start with me Jones!"

"Ron, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Harry! He's the reason we're here instead of The Three Broomsticks! He's the reason-"

"What the hell is your real problem Ron? You didn't have a problem with _Jones_ before, why do you have one now? Tell me the truth Ron!"

"I don't owe you an explanation Harry," His eyes darted between Harry and Davis. "I don't owe _either_ of you."

"God damn it Ron! What did I do? Answer me! I don't give a damn if you think you owe it to me or not!"

"I'm sorry." Said a quiet voice; everyone turned and looked at Davis. "This is my fault, I'll leave now."

"Sit your arse down Davis, this isn't your fault." Harry said. After a couple minutes of more awkward silence Ron spoke.

"Come on Hermione."

Harry and Hermione's eyes met and she understood to go with Ron, no point in furthering the conflict.

"Sorr-"

"Don't be Davis. It had to happen sooner or later. At least now we can enjoy our date, eh?" Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, you want to say 'Screw it' and just go to The Three Broomsticks?"

"Might as well, it's not like its any better here." Harry replied; referring to the stares they were now receiving.

_**Blue: Ta-Daa! My first beta'd fic. What do you all think? Lovely beta, would you like to do the ending review yada yada?**_

_I 'Heart':Of course. If y'all can't think of anything to say just type in1234 so that I know I didn't cause my spell checker to break down from all the misspelled words for nothing. - _

_**Blue: (Sniggle) You said Y'all...**_

**Red: You do the same thing-**

_**Blue: Shuddup, i know. (blows another Rasberry)**_


	14. Authors note

_**Blue: Umm, hey all! (dodges flying fruit) I'm Sorry! But I have some bad news… I'm not canceling the fic or anything. This is only an author's note. - Don't kill me please? **_

_**A lot of people have been complaining about the group cutting at the beginning of the fic, I really didn't want to, but I guess I'm going to have to tell you all the reasoning I did that. Cutting is a private thing, I should know, but there are special cases. **_

_**I did and still do cut. This is the part where I'm supposed to issue a warning that cutting is dangerous and that you should seek professional help; I think that'd be hypocritical though. I'm not, however, indorsing it. It is painful, and if you really want to hurt that bad getting in a fight is a better way of doing it. I live in a dumb ass hippie town so that option isn't open to me. Anyway, the reason it started that way was actually a tribute to an old friend of mine. Let's call him Bob. **_

_**One day Bob walked in on me cutting, and our story would end here except that he was rolling his sleeve up when he saw me and therefore I saw the fresh scabs. We came to an understanding an eventually became friends. And then something different. We connected on a totally different level. I dunno… like it was deeper then being lovers (which we weren't). Then it got to the point where we would 'help' each other. We'd cut each other. He's the reason I'm here today. He convinced me that if I killed myself so many people would loose so much. The bastard brought up my family. He knew that if nothing else I couldn't abandon my siblings. It kills me everyday to know that I couldn't do the same for him. He tried to seriously off himself about a year ago. He's in a medical ward now. Well that's the last I heard at least. **_

_**With the group cutting I guess I was just trying to recreate that. Nothing's ever as good as the original tough… **_

_**Well… now you know. **_

_**Peace,**_

_**Lbw. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Blue: Hello again. I have put this here to explain that I HAVE read the rules. At that point I didn't have a chapter to give you guys but didn't want you to think I'd forgotten about the fic, I try to be consistent with updates (or rather I did). It's my style you don't like it leave. Now it saddens me that I will have to address one particular reviewer in a negative way. Alexandrea20 (I'm sure I misspelled it.) has gone out of her way to send a message to a reviewer of mine. _**I heart Miroku and koga**_ is not only a loyal reader and Beta but also a friend. She has her right to write her opinion of you just as you have the right to tell me my story sucks, that I'm a loser, all of the above. Another thing is that if you don't like my fic don't read it. You're not under Imperio and nobody's holding a gun to your head. This is the only thing a will write on this matter unless something comes up again. You're probably older then me and I find it just embarrassing that you run a muck online behaving this way._**

_**On a better note I lost my Internet so I've had a lot of time to write Long chapter!**_

Red: you don't ever talk to me anymore… 

Blue: That's because you aren't the lovely beta and I have to talk to you all day in my head. Oh, and thanks by the way for your 'help' on that test…

**Red: F stands for fanfiction-tastic in my book!**

As Harry and Davis entered the popular establishment known as The Three Broomsticks an immediate hush fell over the majority, then, all at once chatter broke out.

"Like something out of a god damn book…" He heard Davis mumble.

"Where do you wanna sit?" asked Harry.

"We could go sit next to Blaise and Draco as long as you pretend to look miserable." Harry nodded his head in acceptance. Harry began to sulk as they sat down.

"Oh look, the famous Potter has decided to bless us with his presence Blaise."

"Do you think we should start bowing to him? My hair is a mess! How could you let me out of the castle like this Draco?!"

Harry was having a harder time scowling then he thought he would and it was only be shear luck that he didn't bust up laughing when he opened he mouth to tell them both to "Sod off."

Draco then gave Harry what others would suspect to be a smirk on one of his off days. In a lower voice he spoke to Harry directly. "'Mione and The W-Ron came in a couple minutes before you did looking… in not the best of moods. Care to explain?"

"Ron's…"

"Being a git?" Suggested Blaise.

"Oh come on guys. Give him a break." Said Harry standing up for his best friend.

"Remember to keep scowling Har." Harry adjusted his facial expression accordingly. "Besides," Continued Blaise, "you can't exactly say that this was unexpected. We knew from the moment you announced yourself that he wouldn't like it. And judging by the look on his face right now you're going to get an earful when you get back to your little Gryff tower as well."

"Nah," Said Harry resisting the urge to turn around, "he'll just give me the "scowl and be silent" treatment after the initial blowout."

"Ope, here he comes." Said Davis suddenly finding the table very interesting.

"So," Started Ron in the same deathly cold voice, "you'll come here with _them_ but not your own best friends."

"You think I want to be here with them? It's not like we could stay at The Hogs

Head anyway with all the ruckus you made! At least I know who's staring at me here! Don't pin this on me or Davis, you're creating your own problems."

It seemed Ron didn't realize how much attention his little fit was causing until now as he turned beet red before he said, "I'll talk to you back in the common room."

Harry heaved a frustrated sigh, then in an under tone told the others he'd be in the room of requirements for a bit. That said (or whispered) he left.

"You have to feel sorry for the guy." Said Draco sipping his butter beer.

"This is all my fault."

"Oh shut up Davis. You're doing Harry a favor by being his first date-"

"Not to mention making a huge sacrifice on your part." Interrupted Blaise.

"How?" Asked a confuse Davis, also drinking his beverage.

"The gossip's going to fallow you around just as much as him. The taunts, leering…"

"My mother fucking Buddha."

"Well," said Blaise with a masochistic sort of grin on his face, "now that we've cheered Davis up, s'pose we should do Harry next?"

"I'm going to stay and enjoy my butter beer. Dave?"

"I think I should stay too. Avoid the gossip for as long as possible."

"All right. I'll see you both later." Said Blaise getting up from the table and calmly walking out of the popular pub.

"Shit." Said Davis letting his head fall onto the table with a 'thud'.

Draco chuckled at his friend's misery. "You have no clue how amusing this is." Davis mumbled something that was muffled by the table. "What was that?"

Lifting up his head only an inch or so Davis said with the over pronounced clearness of some one who had said something a thousand times "Shut up you sadistic son-ova-bitch!" This only made two things happen: Draco chuckled more and Davis proceeded to slam his head repeatedly on the table.

SCENEBREAK 

Meanwhile, in a certain Room of Come and Go, blood was being bled. Harry took a deep breath as he set down the crimson blade. God damn when did things get so bad? 'When you started being honest with yourself." Oh, yeah.

He watched in a numb sort of realization as the crimson that covered his arm began to drip... drip...drip. He smiled. 'Traitor blood. Voldemort wouldn't be back if it wasn't for you. Oh and all the blood curses he could do with only a little more of you… you seem to be a weakness. You little bastard you… Woo, dizzy…'

"Harry?" said a voice from the door. Oh yeah he'd forgotten to lock it. He looked over and smiled again.

"Hey Blaise."

**BLAISE P.O.V.**

"Harry?" Blaise called out as he opened the door; he had been surprised to find it unlocked.

"Hey Blaise." Said Harry with a depressing grin. Blaise was shocked at the amount of blood pooled on the floor in front of his chair. "Blaise, I'm dizzy…"

"Come'ere mate. I got you-"

"No!" Screamed Harry suddenly thrashing about as if he were being attacked. "Leave me alone! I'm fine! I'm fine…" He said a second time quieter before breaking into hysterical laughing with the occational sob. "I'm always fine! I'm the boy-who-lived after all! What could be so bad about my life! I'm fine… hell, I'm always fine… every thing's dandy… (sniff)… but it wasn't my fault damn it…

To say that Blaise was at a loss for what to do would be an understatement, he pieced it together pretty quickly after he saw the empty vile on the floor. "Oh Har. You didn't…" But it seemed as if he did. Slowly and cautiously Blaise pulled Harry down to the ground and against himself; Harry's back against his lower chest and his head lulling about his collar bone. **_(If you've ever seen Velvet Revolver's _"Fall to Pieces_" the part in the bathroom is what this looks like.)_** "What's not your fault Harry?" he asked softly once Harry stopped fighting against him.

"The Death Eater children, they all blame me… It's not my fault, th-their parents… and Cedric he didn't even and… and Sirius, he wasn't crazy-he wasn't!… my parents! Then the rest, they blame me, the don't say it but I know! I-" He broke off abruptly as his body started to shudder violently.

"Shhh, it's okay. I got you. Shhh…" Blaise repeated over and over again for Harry's benefit as well as his own as he grabbed Harry even tighter. Eventually the convulsions subsided and Harry started to cry.

"I c-can't d-do it. I c-can't!" he choked out between unsteady breaths.

" I know, I know…"

"And R-Ron's my best m-mate, shouldn't h-he sup(hic)port me? Why's he-" he broke off as the shudders began again.

"Go to sleep, Mate, I got you. I got you…"

"I don'-I c-can-"

"Shhh, I know. Relax mate, you're safe… I got you…"

Even in his sleep Harry shivered, Blaise summoned a blanket but even that didn't help very much. Figuring there was nothing he could do about it he set to work about his arm.

It was torn and bloody, his skin resembled untidy hair more then skin. As he didn't want to risk disturbing Harry he summoned all the supplies he needed. With grim gratitude he found himself happy they had uniforms with long sleeves. Eventually he himself fell asleep, drifting into a sleep filled with many sharp pointed objects flying towards a dark haired youth.

**HARRY'S DREAM**

"**It seems that the only way I can contact you is through intoxication. Your mind is very well shielded."** Said the familiar voice of the dark-skinned angle as he reached down to give Harry a hand up.

"That can't be true, Snape says I'm horrible at-"

"**Not like that Friend, your emotions. You are so used to hiding yourself from others that I cannot enter. Most minds have a clear entrance, even behind the occlumency shields, you don't have any of those shields, but when I look for an entrance into your mind all I see is a growth of tangled vines."**

"Okay… so, last time I, I couldn't really pay attention then. How come I can now?"

"**I believe it was the combination of your exhaustion, intoxication, and brutal honesty with the dark one."**

"Makes sense I guess… so, why do you want into my mind in the first place?"

"**Ah, I was waiting for you to ask that. Please let me ask you now that you do not interrupt me as I will explain the whole thing once and then you shall be aloud to pick through it." **Harry nodded.** "Okay. I am a _Messidormente_. A magical creature long believed extinct. I wish you to look them up before our next meeting. You, Friend, are a _Nikkidormente._ Don't bother trying to look them up. I can only tell you what you are once you know what I am. Until next time."**

"Wait! When is next time?"

"**It is when it is." **And then he was gone.

" Ass hole! You said I could pick through it! Good thing that wasn't cryptic, it would have _really _bugged me!"

Blue: Here you are my sweets, I hope you enjoyed! Lovely Beta, please forgive me for not including you in these fics. It was a chance opportunity that I was able to post. We can beta a repost later?


	16. Chapter 16

Blue: Having no Internet SUCKS! But it gives me more time to write. Ladies and gentlemen, Geeks and Geeketts, the next chapter.

Kenzie had heard about the fight (who hadn't?) and of course knew where she could find Harry. What she fond upon arrival at the room of requirements was not something she had expected however.

Harry, with tear streaked eyes and a bandaged arm, deep in exhaustion forced sleep and under a blanket on top of Blaise. She could see that he was shivering despite the luke-warm temperature.

Blaise had one arm outside of the blankets wrapped over the top of Harry's chest so that His head rested in the crook of his elbow. The other, as far as she could tell, was wrapped around his torso. He had a protective scowl on his face and she thought all though she couldn't be sure, that she saw the remnants of tears on his cheeks as well.

It was obvious what had happened. Well, for her at least, she wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing you know. Harry had had some sort of breakdown and Blaise had comforted him. She allowed a small smile to creep upon her face at the sight of them. Harry needed more friends like Blaise.

"Wha? Orion? Ugg…"

"Welcome to the living Har, wanna tell me what happened?"

"Oh hey Kenzie. Umm, where am I?"

"Maybe we should wake Blaise up."

"Good idea, but just so you know I have no idea what happened."

"Fair enough."

"Hullo." Said Blaise intelligently after being awoken. Halfway through explaining what happened he was interrupted by Harry.

" I remember now… God what was I thinking…"

"It's alright mate, we're here for you."

"How long were you guys out for?" Asked Kenzie.

"About," Answered Blaise looking at his watch, "Three hours."

"I need bed."

"You aren't going to get it in your dorms. Ron, remember?" Said Kenzie getting up and stretching.

"I'll just use the room then. I don't really want to face anybody right now."

"I'll let the others know not to worry then."

"Well I don't want to be alone!" Said Harry before abruptly putting his hands over his mouth realizing how weak it made him sound.

"It's okay to have weaknesses Harry." She said smiling warmly at him. "I don't mind staying, just let me run and get my homework." As she left Blaise turned to him.

"I'm staying too mate, can't ditch me that fast." He said with a wink. "I'll go get my stuff when she comes back."

"There's no need to baby sit me."

"Yes there is Harry. You're used to having to be on your own with these things, and maybe you prefer it that way, but I don't. I'm going to pull a selfish card here so deal."

"I'm not going to kill myself you know."

"Past expieriences tell me otherwise."

"Thanks." Harry said after a deep sigh.

"No problem mate. What are sexy, clever, humble friends for?" He said slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"When I get one I'll let you know."

"Oh, that hurt me in the heart Har." He said clutching his heart Dramatically. Both boys chuckled. "See? Friends aren't so bad."

"I've had friends before now…"

"My bad, I mean _Complete Honesty_ friends."

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

"Tag, you're it." Said Kenzie walking into the room. "Oh, Harry, I ran into Hermione and she sent this."

"Great, homework…"

The rest of the evening was spent in peaceful silence only broken when one had a question to ask one of the others.

That night they all slept in the same bed, none of them found it sexual, and if you want to look at it like that you're tainting something pure and I pity you. It was a peaceful night, which was good, but for every Yin there is a Yang and the next day proved that by being everything but peaceful.

THENEXTDAY 

Harry awoke that morning to find himself firmly intertwined with Blaise and Kenzie, this was sort of expected. What he wasn't expecting was to see the rest of the group sitting around the bed talking with tea cups in hand.

"Erm… hello…"

"Oh, morning Harry. Did you get that homework done?"

"Count on 'Mione to ask a question like that first thing." Said Davis chuckling.

"Oh shut your trap. I was just trying to make conversation."

"How's this for conversation?" Started Draco, "Want to tell us exactly what happened last night?"

"Damn… if you guys want the whole story we'll have to wake the others. I don't really remember all of it."

The other two were awoken and all three were given a cup of tea. The explanation was given between the three, one or two talking, as the other had no way of knowing. By the end everybody had a clear idea of what happened.

"Hmm, you know you have to face Ron today right?" Said Allen.

"Don't remind me" Said Harry with a sigh.

"I kind of _need_ to remind you as lunch is in an hour and I don't think you'll be able to avoid him for that long without danger of him getting seriously dangerous."

"Ah, shit. In that case I should head up now."

"I'm coming with you." Said Hermione instantly.

"No! Then he'll think you're on my side!"

"What if I am? He's acting like an idiot…"

"He _really_ likes you. I don't want him to hurt like that. Please, just let me face him alone."

"Fine." Said Draco. "But," he said quickly as Hermione made to protest, "I am going to create a mind link between you and me."

"Mind link?" asked Harry, "I thought it was impossible to do that."

"In the sense you are thinking yes. It's an old war trick. I cast this spell with a touch of ligenimens and a signal goes off if you think about needing help."

"Alright."

SCENEBREAK 

"No way, Chuddly Cannons have a way better chance then those stupid Irving Knights." Harry heard Ron say as he walked as slow as humanly possible towards the dormitory doors.

"Maybe in the Muggle world! Did you hear about their match against-" Seamus stopped short as Harry entered. Dean, Neville, and Seamus all got up and left simotaniously.

"Hey Ron." Said Harry weakly. Ron just glared and turned redder by the second. "What was yesterday all about?" He waited a couple of seconds before he lost his temper. "What the hell Ron? Is it because I'm gay? What the hell's your issue?!"

"You said you were Bi! More changes huh?!"

"I don't need to clarify it for you! Besides it seems that you only have a problem with the gay part! You were fine when I was dating girls!"

"Because I knew I didn't have a chance!" Ron's eyes all the sudden got very wide, Harry was sure his were too. "I mean-Shit! Go away!"

"What did you just say?" Asked Harry as Ron began to run towards the door. "No you don't!" he yelled tackling him. "I want answers now!"

"F-fine! I… I liked you back in fifth year. You w-were straight though so I told myself not to bother. Now I find out you've swung that way all along. So… there. Piss off alright."

Harry suddenly realized that straddling him was probably not the best idea right now. Getting up he looked over at Ron. He was wearing the same look as when he'd suspected him of entering the Tri-wizard Tournament. Sullen and disappointed, like he'd missed out on some grand adventure.

"Ron… I'm sorry… but, I mean. You're my best mate. Don't you think it'd be, I dunno, a little weird?"

Ron emitted a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, it would be now… but it could've worked then. Guess it's all in the past now…"

"Sorry mate…"

"Don't be, I got 'Mione now. Besides, she's better looking then you." He joked.

"Ugg, keep her."

"I thought you liked girls too, or is it just her? Because if it's just her I'll have to kill you."

"I'll date girls, but I prefer guys. Girls are all… squishy."

"Harry you are one of a kind." Said Ron throwing his arm around his shorter friend's shoulder.

"They are! Guys _get_ hard, but women are always squishy!"

"So… you're serious about Davis huh?"

"Nah, that was a one time deal."

"Got your eye on someone else?"

"Well…er, sort of…"

"Come on! Who is it?"

"I don't want to say, you won't like it!"

"Come on mate! Tell me! I have to know now!"

"Nope, not telling."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I'll get 'Mione to help me"

"Nine."

"I'll-"

"Not happening."

There you are my pets, a happy ending. Ron is not homophobic! That will make some of you happy and others disappointed. You know what I have to say to that? (Blows Raspberry)

Red: Oh, very mature… 

**_(Blows raspberry at Red.)_**


	17. Chapter 17

'_**Ello, here's the next chappie.**_

**Red: That was short.**

Eh, I just want to write the fic, I don't really have anything to say right here as I'm posting this before I get any reviews. Anything exciting happen to you lately?

**Red: I got in a fight with that weird Austin Powers-like dude in your head.**

_**Reginal? Well that's not too exciting…**_

"Hahahahaha!!! I was right!" Screamed Kenzie through hysterics on the floor of the R.O.R.

"Oh shut up already!" Hermione, it seemed, didn't join in her mirth.

"I'm sorry, it's just, oh this is funny."

"Not." Said Hermione testily from behind a book.

"Alright you two, as fun as this is, break it up."

"Aww, Drake, it was just starting to get good!" Said Davis.

"Ah, but you haven't seen Hermione in a row, kinda scary to tell you the truth."

"The famous Harry Potter: Faced the Dark Lord a million times, battled a dragon, faced all three unforgivables, afraid of Hermione Granger. Hmm, interesting."

"If she doesn't shut up you're all going to find out exactly why that is!" said Hermione and anime anger mark on her forehead… well not really but she might as well have.

"Kenzie, shut up. We wouldn't want Scarhead to wet himself." Said Draco playfully.

"Don't Ferrets easily scare?"

"Oh, low blow Har."

"Don't start what you can't finish." Said Harry smugly.

"Really? Well-"

The music in the background stopped and a low buzzing began to sound.

"Shit!" Cursed Kenzie. "Somebody's coming, what are we going to do?"

"Hide!"

"Well they're going to wonder who was in here!"

"They're already on their third turn!"

NEVILLE'S POV 

Neville walked past the door three times, thinking of a greenhouse, he was in such a hurry that he didn't notice that the door was already there. When he faced the wall he saw the door. He went to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Finally he tried Alohamora and it unlocked. What he saw inside shocked and slightly repulsed him.

"Err, sorry…" He said red faced, "Didn't know I was interrupting."

"It's… alright… Nev." Said a breathless Harry from beneath Davis. Neville quickly ran out the door.

REGULAR POV 

"That was close. You guys can come out now." Yelled Harry. Several bodies fell out of a nearby coat closet. Harry cracked up laughing.

"You guys should've seen the look on Longbottom's face! He was horrified!"

"What is his opinion on you now Har?" asked Blaise.

"He say's he doesn't care as long as he doesn't have to witness it."

"Hmm, fair enough. Better then most."

"How so?" Asked Allen.

"It bugs him but he's not such a bigoted arse that he's totally against people who are gay. He still respects them."

"I see."

"Anyway… where were we? Oh yes, I was right!"

"That's it!" Said Hermione before tackling Kenzie to the floor. If it would have been a real fight Kenzie might have won, as it was, she was too busy laughing.

"This is what she does to you when she's mad? She punched me, I really would have rather she straddled me like that." Said Draco joking.

"Kenzie got lucky…"

"Dare ya to try your luck Dray." Challenged Davis with an impish grin.

With a stupidity that Harry would always remember the blond stood up, puffed out his chest, and made his way over to the two fighting girls.

"Ehem"

"You want some of this Farret?" Was the snappy reply from Hermione.

"Erm, no, not-"

"You bet he does Granger!"

"Shut up Davis! No I don't!"

"He was talking like a big man back here, hoping you'd straddle him!"

"Shut up! I was kidding I swear! Please don't hurt me! Ooff!" was the end of his plea as, not Hermione, but Davis, tackled him.

"He warned you she was scary."

"Get off me you asshole!"

"Aw, you're hurting my feelings."

"Fairy."

"That's me, Queer as folk."

Hermione and Kenzie had stopped fighting now a were watching with the others.

"Guys… this is kinda pathetic." Said Kenzie.

"How so?"

"We just went from our entertainment of me almost killing Kenzie to Draco and Davis fighting. We are trying way to hard not to be bored."

"What are you seggesting we do then?"

"Something we're not supposed to do. I need an adrenalin rush."

"Ooo, walking on the edge are we Mione?"

"Ever since the Philosophers stone."

"Ha ha" laughed Harry, "That was forever ago."

"So what we gonna do?" Asked Davis.

"I got it!" Said Kenzie "How about…

_**Okay people, now, why did these chapters take so long? I lost my internet. HUGE lameness… THEN! Stupid comcast deletes my email account. Anyway, I got a new one (yahoooo-oo-oo!) and found a comp. With a floppy disc drive. Updates shall insue…**_

_**Lbw.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hello! Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!?!" I'm going to see 'Against Me!' in concert!!!! HOO-SHA! (iz vair happy)_ If you know who they are and think they are sooo worth the ass kissing I had to do in order to go this chapter is dedicated to you!!!**

Hermione, top of her class, grade O student, rolled her eyes for the fifth time in ten minutes. She was messy with mud, couldn't see a damn thing, and was freezing her ass off. Why? Because she had suggested doing something dangerous. She had been thinking something on the level of sneaking down to the kitchens and asking the House-elves for some butter beer (poor little elves). Kenzie on the other hand, wanted to go to a new bar in hogsmead and have shots of unknown substances. This sucked.

"Oomph! Whoever you are, get the hell off me!"

"Aww, don't you love me 'Mione?" Came the mock-hurt voice of Davis.

"Awfully clingy today, aren't we?"

"Incoming!"

"No Harry!" Shouted Davis and Hermione at the same time.

"Ouch!" Too late.

"Why? Didn't you hear Davis and I bickering?"

"You can't really hear much from up there to tell you the truth Hermione."

"Heads up!"

"Shit! Blaise!"

"Gah!" "Owie." "Damn it! How many time is this going to happen?"

"Who did I land on? You have a really nice chest."

"That would be me." Came the reply from Harry as he felt his face turn the shade of a Weasley.

"We should move before-" Hermione was cut off as somebody landed on her for the forth time in five minutes.

"Hmm, comfy." Said Kenzie.

"Glad you think so! Can we move now? if one more person lands on me I won't survive!" Cried Hermione as she now had three more bodies on her then anybody needed at a time.

To her great pleasure they began to move so she could escape when…

"Circe curse you all! Are you kidding Draco!?!? Move your butt!"

Because they were all just a _little_ frightened of her at this point they complied and the only person to get landed on when Allen came down was Draco. After they walked a good while (They were taking the willow route until they could apparate, which was a good couple of meters before where the Order guard was.) and apparated (a several only sidelong) to an ally behind Honey Dukes.

"Which way Kenny?" Asked Allen.

"Never call me that again and I'll tell you. It is… this way."

After some more walking (there seems to be a theme going here) they arrived on a new looking street that bumped with music and glowed with bright colors.

"That's the one." She said pointing to a building that had a sign flashing 'The Jungle.'

"Hmm, not a very original name is it?" The group jumped. They turned around to see a woman with frazzled light brown hair down to her ass and strings with beads mingled in. The loose fitting clothes she wore brought them all to the same conclusion: Hippie. "My name's Carol. I heard this was a pretty hot spot!"

"Ummm, no offence, but how old are you?" Asked Allen tentatively.

The lady laughed, "I like you kid, what's your name?"

"Umm, Allen."

"Well Allen, I'm fifty-four and still kickin'! Why should you young people have all the fun? Don't worry, I don't do body shots." The group cringed at the thought. "I'm from Oregon, Over in the states, you guys come from that school up there don't ya? Uniforms gave it away. Are we going in or what?"

_**There's the next chapter, short I know, but to tell you the truth I'm not even supposed to be writing this, much less posting it (thank God for public internet.) So I gave you guys a taste of home! Eugene Oregon! Hippie-vile USA!!!**_

**_Lbw._**


	19. You can make bombs out of soap

_**Hahahaha! The concert rocked! Turned out the Riverboat Gamblers were there too! You don't even know… I stage dived TWICE!!! And I actually got a bruise… that's huge for me, I NEVER bruise. For anybody who's never moshed, well, I'll see if I can't fit a little something about it into this chapter.**_

_Beta- I hate you…_

The group followed the odd Oregonian into the pulsing building. Music turned them deaf to each others words for the first couple of minutes, lights turned them blind for a couple of seconds. The atmosphere, however, they adjusted to immediately.

Some were up and dancing in wild ways, moshing and grinding and loosing their shirts as the sweat made them stick uncomfortably to their bodies. Anyone who was in the very center came out bleeding or was tough enough that they didn't come out at all. Some near the very edge were break dancing and others were just jumping up and down in a huge group.

Others where sitting on one of the many church-pew like benches that lined the three walls that didn't hold the stage. Some were nursing injuries while others seemed oblivious of the blood trickling down their face. Some were untouched (probably the ones who hadn't danced at all or had danced near the edge) and sat just talking with friends.

The building itself was very simple inside. A booth at the back supplied all lighting; speakers hung up around every corner of the ceiling pumped music, and on a stage up front; a single DJ was live spinning a techno/rock song. A wooden dance floor and plain walls except for band posters.

They threw their robes into a corner and went to dance.

_**Well it's a one two three**_

_**Take my hand and come with me**_

_**Because you look fi-fine**_

_**That I really want to make you mi-mine **_

_**(mine mine mine)**_

_**Four five six**_

_**Come on and get your kicks**_

_**Now you don't need money**_

_**With a face like that do ya honey?**_

_**(honey honey honey)**_

_**Long black boots**_

_**(boots boots)**_

_**Thick blond hair**_

_**(hair hair)**_

_**She's so sweet with her**_

_**Jet back stairs!**_

_**I can see**_

_**You home with me!**_

_**But you were with another man yeah!**_

_**(Y-y-yeah!)**_

_**I know we ain't got**_

_**Much to say**_

_**Before I let you get away, yeah!**_

_**(I don't want to type the whole song because I know just about all of you will just scroll past it)**_

They had started the song near the very edge of the crowd and now were dangerously close (in their opinion) to the huge mob of moshers. Just as they were beginning to make their way out a great shout erupted from the crowd: "D.C.!"

Harry looked up at the stage. A man with more freckles then Ron and dread locks down to his stomach walked out confidently to the mic.

"Hellooo party people!" He hollered out in a deep Irish voice. "For those of you who don't know the deal: I own this place. And because I do, I get to perform whenever the hell I want! You don't like it then you can get your sorry arses out! That's my mate Johnny on drums, Wiel on slap bass and the occasional six string electric, and the beautiful Tiffany on the turn tables and other fancy techno tools. I'm D.C. Smith, and if you don't dance to this one I'll kick you out."

Deep bass started a steady 'ddrum budum dum ddrum duh dum dum' and a static noise hissed in the background. In a whisper voice D.C. began to sing.

**_Enter my abode_ **

_**My deserted rotting home**_

_**Go ahead and come inside**_

_**But leave your pride behind**_

_**To amount to anything**_

_**First you must break**_

_**You will give**_

_**And I will take!**_

_**Single serving friends **_

_**Until the end!**_

It seemed as if he was telling the truth about being kicked out. Either that or everybody just really liked this song as all of them came to dance.

_**(Oh!)**_

_**The darkness**_

_**Before the light**_

_**As you die**_

_**Its chokehold tight**_

_**Come with me**_

_**You will be free**_

_**A vow by pain**_

_**But not the same**_

_**My kiss of lye**_

_**Upon your hand**_

_**Brands us as brother of the same suffering**_

_**I'll destroy you if you destroy me**_

_**Self-destruction is the key**_

Harry suddenly found himself separated from everybody else and being forced into a huge mosh circle. He ran to avoid being trampled and it was… fun. He socked somebody on the back on the head and laughed aloud.

_**(fight!)**_

_**Your father**_

_**Your boss**_

_**Your insecurities**_

_**Your inability to be anything but a worker bee**_

_**He only embodies who you want to see**_

_**I won't blame you**_

_**And you won't blame me**_

_**So hit me as hard as you can**_

The circle broke and formed a pit. Shoulders smashed and Harry found himself with a nosebleed and not caring. He fell to the ground once and instantly felt many hands reach down to pick him up.

_**The darkness**_

_**Before the light**_

_**As you die**_

_**Its chokehold tight**_

_**Come with me **_

_**You will be free**_

_**A vow by pain**_

_**But not the same**_

_**My kiss of lye**_

_**Upon your hand**_

_**Together we'll reshape the land**_

_**I am Jacks' flaming sense of rejection!**_

A couple more lines were sung and the entire mass dropped at the last line.

_**I'll take you in my arms **_

_**We will die together**_

_**And then to be resurrected**_

_**We will rise forever**_

_**Now fall**_

_**(fall!)**_

_**Fall**_

_**(fall!)**_

_**Fall**_

_**(fall!)**_

_**Hit rock bottom**_

_**(are you still breathing, can you hear me?)**_

_**When blood coats your body and you thank you're attacker**_

_**(same time next week?)**_

_**When space monkey is a common term**_

_**Fallen from grace**_

_**It's time to fly**_

_**To heights you never knew…**_

Harry lifted himself off the ground. Another band came on and the moshing continued as if it had never stopped, for a straight hour Harry stayed in it; being punched, shoved, and elbowed. Following the example of others and overheating he took off his shirt at some time.

At the hour and a half point things began to mellow. Dizzy, bloodied, sweaty, and exhausted everybody more or less just stumbled around into each other. Harry threw his arm around a complete stranger and let his head fall onto said person's shoulder. But he wasn't a stranger, Harry realized. The boy was about his height with short brown hair, he wasn't as bloodied as Harry but just as tiered. He had stage dived once and kicked Harry in the head, he thrashed about when he moshed and yelled during the songs. Harry knew this boy better then he might know even Ron, just from moshing with him. This guy was his brother and even if he turned out to be a total jerk; Harry would never hate him, they shared tonight, and that demanded Harry's respect.

The boy threw his arm over Harry and together they shouted in tune with the music, they didn't shout words, they just shouted. When Harry collapsed, to beat to even stand, the boy and a couple of other people who Harry knew from different bruises dragged him off to the side. They sat in a heap for a couple of seconds, regaining their breath before they got up again and went to continue. They couldn't stop, their bodies so wanted to, but they couldn't. He supposed this is what Christians felt like after praying, or probably it was more like the Sunni _**(or it could be the Shiite, I forget which sect.)**_ on their mourning day in which they would lash themselves in the back with small blades to suffer as their prophet had. Harry was barely aware of these thoughts as they came about; all he felt right now was a rebirth, a new awakening. He felt that he believed in something, he hadn't believed in anything for a long time. He didn't know what to call it, but he believed in this. He believed in what was happening, in the people around him, in his own bruised and beaten body. He believed in the music, in the comfort of a group of sweaty bodies fighting against their life and the way it was, screaming incoherently at what they couldn't control.

It picked up again as more new people joined, or people who had left to rest and came back with renewed vigor. Harry was suddenly being crushed against the stage, it hurt like hell and he hollered in pain, but nobody heard. He felt the bright light of the stage in his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek, not from just the pain. From everything, this was the high point of his 'religious' experience. He pushed himself onto the stage and threw his arm over the bassist. A bodyguard started to make his way over, Harry went and stood on a speaker, the light was making him even hotter, he then jumped and felt the bodyguard pushing him at the same time. He was saved.

The crowed caught him clumsily; many hands touched his body, passing him along. Finally he was set down near the back. He looked around, others were smiling at him. They knew the feeling; they knew the experience he had just had. He smiled back and made his way back into the middle of the group.

_**There you are, Harry's night. This is taken from personal experience (I didn't get to take my shirt off though) and it's how I feel about it. If you find a different meaning behind moshing, congrats. Oh, and i wrote that last song. If anybody can guess what book (turned movie) that was based on.. well, you're super cool then!**_

_**Lbw.**_

_Beta- Remember! 1234! I wanna go moshing!! –Makes pouty face- Great choice in songs! I love Jet!_


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everybody! Wow, I look back at all the chapters I do before I do the next one, and I have to say: so far, the moshing scene is my favorite. Okay, second, I will say this one more time: I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE AMERICAN JOKES!!! I'LL STOP NOW! Geez… ('Tis feeling scorned). And the Hippie chick wasn't an American joke… it was my Grandma…

_**On a happier note, some of you shared your moshing experiences with me and it's weird how one action can mean so many different things to so many different people. Here is the chapter.**_

Harry groaned and put a cold hand to his throbbing head. Why was it throbbing? Last night…

Wait, he hadn't drank anything last night… he specifically remembered only drinking the bottled water that the bands had thrown at the crowd. But then again, he had been moshing… his head had been bashed around a bit… along with the rest of his body.

Hmm, that made him wonder: what was the total damage? Sitting up he groaned again at the 'crunch' noise his clothes made.

"Eww…"

That was when he first realized how dull everything sounded… and that high pitch ringing… Ugh… today wasn't going to be a good day. What was that smell… it was like, disgusting, sour, apple-ish. Eww, it was him. So that's what a shit load of dried sweat smelled like. Rolling over (Cruunch!) he lifted himself up and winced at the amount of strain his muscles were under.

Ah, red and gold. He must be in his dorms… how'd he get here? Hermione… yeah, Hermione probably had the guys sneak him up… Well, first things first: a shower and change of clothes, this was disgusting. He slowly made his way to the showers to do before said things (he was very sore, so it took a while). After the shower he felt a little better, the smell was gone, and the warm water had loosened his muscles… at least that's what it felt like. Move ability without wanting to stop every five steps is a good thing. He began to get dressed, but was interrupted halfway through.

"Come in." He called in a horse voice. Man, it was dull sounding.

"Hey Harry. Blaise sent us some love in a bottle," She threw him some pepper up potion, "says to use it the proper way, and wants to know if you've got any gilly weed left from that hippie lady last night. Apparently he already smoked all of his."

"How did he already smoke it all? I barely remember getting mine…" Hermione only shrugged. "Tell him thanks for the potion and that I'm only going to give him enough to split a bowl with me." He said buttoning his shirt.

Last night, right before they had decided to head back, Carol had given them about a pound of dried Gilly weed.

"Like muggle pot, but two times effective and three times less detectable." She had said with a wink.

"Anyway, I'll see you at breakfast."

"Right, thanks Mione."

He tenderly made his way down to the great hall where he ignored the coffee and other morning beverages in preference of a large dosage of water for his scratchy throat.

"Harry!" he heard Ron suddenly say.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for ages Mate. You missed the announcement."

"Dumbledore usually doesn't make announcements at breakfast. What was it about?"

" Some new Professor. Apparently, he got his license in America. Only got here at five, we won't see him till dinner apparently."

"Really? What's his name and what's he going to teach?" he asked reaching for a huge stack of pancakes.

"Overton or sumthin' like 'et. Teachin' 'stronomy." Said Ron, mouth full.

"Overton you said?" asked Harry forgetting his pancakes.

"Yeah, Pr'fess'r Overton. Why?"

"No reason…"

Hermione was subdued all morning. By lunch, she seemed to have convinced herself that it was a different Overton.

"Why should I get all worked up over it? He wasn't Magical. And there's loads of people with the name Overton, besides, Ron wasn't even sure what his name was." She had said to him. Harry wasn't quite sure though.

After that she tried to act normal, at dinner that act was shattered.

"If I could borrow you attentions please." Said Dumbledore standing, "Everybody please give a warm welcome to your new Astronomy Professor, Professor Overton."

Hermione froze where she sat. There, standing next to the Headmaster, was her Isaiah. His hair was a little shorter than she remembered and a small tuft of facial hair clung to his chin. He was wearing deep purple robes and stood like a teacher. He stood there like he wasn't the same person who had ditched her, with barely a word of good-bye, so that anytime she saw a motorcycle or went swimming her heart would ache and the scars on her back tingle, like they were remembering with her. She couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up and he saw her, a look of shock crossed his composed features. She turned and left the great hall, her eyes were burning and the staircase seemed miles away. McGonagall called out for her to stop, but the words were lost on Hermione, just as they were on Harry a minute later as he stood up and fallowed her.

_**Ooooo... a cliffy! I am a wicked soul….**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Lbw.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Yay for school starting back up! It means I can update again! The bad news is that they've blocked fanfiction...But there's more good news! Being wily as I am, I found a way around that! Temporarily at least…. Enjoy… 

Harry walked into the Room of Requirements to see it in the form of their usual hangout. A song he had never heard before was playing and she was just sitting in the dark, probably crying, but he couldn't tell.

_Run Away!_

_I'm all alone but that's okay_

_Turn around!_

_I'm gonna leave this stupid town._

_Let it go!_

_Just Callin' ahead to let you know_

_That I don't care_

_Cuz now I'm gone and it's your fault._

_Cuz now I'm gone and it's your fault._

"Hey Harry. We saw these guys live one time…" She said weakly. He was right, she was crying.

"Hey 'Mione. I'm not going to ask if you're okay," she snorted, "but I would like to know how you're holding up."

"Crappy… I wasn't supposed to see him again." She said softly. "He left, and it hurt. And it didn't stop hurting. I finally get over him, and then h-he shows back up. I mean, what the Fuck? Who does he think he is?"

It started out 

_Didn't know what to expect_

_It ended hard_

_And he wanted to forget_

_She was the girl_

_He had always dreamed about_

_He got the balls_

_To finally ask her out_

Shot him down 

_Broke his heart_

_Broke his heart_

_(broke his heart)_

_Standing there all alone_

_And he's all alone again_

_Again_

"He's a jerk is who he is." Said Draco from the doorway.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't touch him with a nine-foot pole, and we all know what a hooker I am. I mean, I dated Harry for Circe's Sake." Said Davis with a smile. Hermione gave a feeble laugh.

"Come on you guys, as much as I'm sure she appreciates the gesture, a good laugh is probably not what she needs right now." Said Kenzie.

"You want us to leave Mione?" Asked Allen, getting up from where he had been sitting on the ground.

"No… I just… I don't want to think about it. I just want to forget for now. I'll face it later of course. But just for now…"

"We get it 'Mione. I know a couple things that we could do, but you don't look like you're in the mood to mosh so… what do we need for a calm numbness Dray?

"Hmm a calming drought would, needless to say, calm us, but we'd still have our brain going. Our best bet is gillyweed and maybe a stiff drink to get you going." 

"Sounds good to me." Grinned Blaise.

"You just want some gillyweed." She half sobbed half laughed. 

"Just a little. But still, not a bad idea?"

"No, it's not."

He packed his bags 

_And now he's out the door_

_His sweet shoes and_

_Car's from 74_

_He tried to leave_

_And got into his car_

_The tier's flat_

_And he didn't get to far_

_Tried to leave_

_No one knows, no one cares_

_(no one cares)_

_Sick of any, sick of it_

_And he's all alone again_

Again! 

Ten minutes later found the entire group sitting in a circle around a table that held a bottle of fire whiskey, seven shot glasses, a bag of gillyweed, and a small glass pipe.

"To forgetting." Said Kenzie lifting her glass.

"To forgetting." The rest echoed before throwing back their glasses.

_Run Away!_

_I'm all alone but that's okay_

_Turn around!_

_I'm gonna leave this stupid town._

_Let it go!_

_Just Callin' ahead to let you know_

_That I don't care_

_Cuz now I'm gone and it's your fault._

_Cuz now I'm gone and it's your fault._

Colors, sounds, all of it was there, but it wasn't. The gillyweed was working and she felt herself slowly dissent into nothing. She was nothing. Her friends? Things that happened to breath as she did. The school? A giant building.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Dumbledore? Guy with a funny name. Voldemort? Even funnier name. Isaiah? Ha!

Nothing is nothing is nothing.

She laughed in a dull way, which made her laugh even more. A dull laugh? Who'd ever heard of such a thing? Next to her Draco gave a dizzy sort of giggle, and that set them all off.

It bubbled up from her chest and consumed her, the laughter. She couldn't stop. It was loud and horse from her crying. Loud loud loud. And Rich, much too rich, like triple chocolate cake that you can only eat half of before you have to put it down or puke. Too much for her tiny body to contain. It almost hurt bursting forth from her as it was. She laughed until it became something of a scream. It was still a laugh on the outside, but to her it felt more like a call for help, for anything.

_I've got to get way_

_Run away!_

And this call, this sick pathetic laughing, was all she had. She soon began to encourage it, because it was her last thread, if she did have this laugh she would fall.

She would fall and there would be nothing, she would be alone in her nonexistence, as alone as she was now, but she wouldn't have the laugh to keep her company. Just silence, cruel silence. And after that… she didn't know what, and that was just as scary.

_I've got to get way_

_Run away!_

_I've got to get way_

_Run away!_

_I've got to get way_

_Run away!_

_I've got to get way_

_Run awaaaay!_

When Harry woke up several hours later the Come and Go Room was nearly empty except for Alan, who always seemed to get more out of these sorts of things.

Shaking his head, he walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Wha-huh?"

"I'm going back to my dorm, you need help getting back to yours?"

"Nah, I'll sleep it off here, danks." And then he sat back to sleeping.

Harry stood and retrieved his jacket before heading for the door. "Don't let anybody in that Alan wouldn't want in, in." he asked the room as he left.

The castle was quiet and he probably would have found his stroll a little suspenseful, as he usually did, if not for the gillyweed that now just made it seem peaceful. All illusions were shattered when he opened the portrait.

"-think I notice, because I do!"

"What? You know what? I change my mind: you _are_ an idiot! Harry is my best friend just as he is yours! I'm no more attracted to him than you."

Ron hesitated and all three of them knew why. That was a low blow for Hermione but she gave no indication that she knew.

"Then where are you sneaking off too then? And what about him? He just _happens _to go missing the same nights as you? And you can't come up for an excuse for dinner tonight."

"You know what Ron? You're just such a-a …ahhh! I don't even know what to say to you! What do you think happened tonight? You think I just stormed out of dinner because I just _had _to have him?" Said Hermione exasperated.

"I don't know what happened but it would be nice if somebody told me!"

Harry decided he'd better sleep it of in the Come and Go room as well.

_**Hey all. If you've read '**__My Secret Summer'__** then you'll recognize the band R58 whose song was used in this chappie.**_


End file.
